Aim to Please
by SuperSillyStories
Summary: Who is going to be the one that needs the most help? The author who creates such terrifying tales? Or the boys of Big Time Rush? What can they possibly do when a fan takes her stories and brings them to life.
1. Introduction

**(This is definitely something new! Well not **_**totally**_** new, I did dabble a bit with perfect time and my original carlos story but um..yeah! Hope this isn't too painful to read! Carlos'sCupcakes gave me the nudge to write it =D Ya gotta experiment, a little change won't hurt! So I'm going to do just that. Everyone should read her stories btw they're freakin' awesome.)**

Katie Knight and Logan Mitchell were seated on the orange sectional one Thursday night, a bowl of popcorn in between them. Usually, the two didn't hang out by themselves, so no one could blame Kendall for being incredibly curious as to why his sister and best friend were actually spending time together.

"What are you two watching?" He questioned as he sat on the sofa beside Katie and propped his feet up. Katie sighed, not wanting to be drawn away from the television program. She didn't want to miss any of the good parts even though it had just begun

"For your information big brother we are watching the unveiling of C. D. C!" She replied grabbing a fistful of popcorn. Kendall tilted his head curiously to the side.

"C. D. C.? Doesn't that stand for Center for Disease Control?"

"That's the joke!" Logan joined in watching the screen. "It's a pen-name. He's never revealed his identity. He uses a pen-name."

"_Or she!_ " Katie added shaking her head.

"Right…." Of course, Kendall should have known. If it was one thing that those two ever got along over, it was the fact that the both of them had a weak spot for books. Katie loved anything that would creep someone out or was disturbing in some way. Kendall remembered a couple of months ago Logan picking up one of Katie's books and he couldn't put it down. Of course, Katie being fourteen years old she wasn't exactly supposed to read those books. It worked out well for them however, because Logan would keep the books in his room and say they belonged to him. "Say Logan isn't your girlfriend supposed to land her flight tonight?"

_That's right, my girlfriend!_ Logan thought, he couldn't believe it slipped his mind. He cursed under his breath and checked his phone before breathing a sigh of relief.

His girlfriend was quite the catch, a pretty raven-haired girl that lived in Sacramento, a few hours away. Usually she would go and visit Logan for the weekend or whenever she had a day off from school. However seeing as it was the summer, she went with family to New York on a trip and she had yet to come back.

"Nah, she said her flight was cancelled, she'll be here tomorrow though."

"Oh great—"

"_Guys!_" Katie sighed and clearly she was annoyed. "This is **live** can we please shut up so we can see who it is?"

"Sorry." The boys muttered in response. She nodded and returned her gaze to the new program.

"_Ted Cullen here for channel 12 news! As you know, C. D. C, and no not the Center for Disease Control is the pen-name for a rather questionable author. His or her first novel hit the shelves a year ago and it rattled people's securities and really questioned the human mind, and not just the mind of the killer, but the author his or herself. Weeks after that a book of short stories was released and next week will be another book. It is rumored now this person is working on two more novels! This author is younger than most standard authors, reaching success at the age of twenty-one that most authors don't gain until their mid-forties. Man I get goose bumps just remembering some of the things she's written- DAMN I gave it away." The news caster laughed shaking his head._

Katie looked up and gave a smug smirk to Logan who simply stuck his tongue out at her_._

"_I'd like to welcome, miss C. D. C., or by her real-name….ladies and gentleman. Piper Stone."_

"WHAT?!" The three of them jumped out of their seats screaming at the television set. Walking across the screen was an average looking girl with thin black rectangle frame glasses. The three of them watched as she strutted over to the host of the program wearing dark skinny jeans, black pumps, and a one-shoulder red top with a blazer underneath. Her hands nervously parted her raven colored bangs out of her eyes before shaking his hands.

"W-wait a minute." Logan stuttered while slowly sitting down.

"Get the fuck out…." Kendall muttered in shock.

"_Wow, it is so great to meet you!" Ted smiled shaking her hand and giving her a kiss on the cheek._

"_IS it? You seemed a bit nervous and scared if I do say so." She laughed returning the greeting. "It's nice to meet you too, great to be here actually."_

"_Now pardon me but….it's hard to believe you are C. D. C." Piper chuckled and shrugged._

"_You're more than welcome to check my laptop and see the work that I do but I assure you, I am the author."_

"_Why? Or how? You're so young and you have such…insane stories. Tell us about yourself! About your work, if you don't mind."_

"_I don't mind at all that's what I'm here for." She immediately made herself more comfortable by curling her legs underneath her on the large chair which made the host laugh. "Well I've loved writing, from a very young age. Since I was maybe five I remember watching action films and horror movies with my family, that's just us we're big on the scary. Heck my sister is a Stephen King freak if you looked at her room you'd see one wall was just a book case and most of them were his books. Anyway, I started experimenting and writing at age twelve after a teacher said I had a certain little gift with words. Obviously speaking isn't my strong point." She laughed nervously, catching herself at little stutters or slip of words. "Anywhoozle, I just continued writing. My dad was a detective in New York, when we moved out here he totally quit that and settled for a more relaxing florist job." She snorted and laughed. "When we were in New York I would always be in the station, I'd listen to these cases and criminals and found it fascinating. In High School towards my junior year is when I finished my first book, but the first book was the short stories. After that I wrote the novel and when that was completed I sought out a publisher…then a year ago things finally started to fall into place." She nodded pushing her hair to the side once more._

"_In High School? That's amazing, and you're what in college now?"_

"_Graduated actually, BFA in creative writing." She chuckled at the thought._

"_Amazing, you're quite an intellectual aren't you?" she tilted her head at his question and quickly shook her head. "No?"_

"_No, I wouldn't consider myself an intellectual at all. I didn't __**want**__ to go to college, that wasn't the plan. I wanted to stay home and just write twenty-four hours a day. However when you want something you'll really try to get it. I don't consider myself an intellectual because I crammed in classes during high school to get college credits, and in college I studied during the breaks. I wanted out quick." She laughed._

"_Amazing… now you're working on two novels right now aren't you?" Ted questioned and she nodded. "Fantastic, now I have a question."_

"_I'm not surprised!" Piper quickly chimed in which made him laugh._

"_Charming! The books...when you write, what do you focus on? How do you come up with these outrageous torture scenes?"_

"_Ah, I was waiting for that question, my favorite." She said up straighter in the chair. "When I write a book…I really put myself into it. I will lock myself in a room to punch out a story for hours. If it's something I'm really passionate about, I could finish a book in ….two weeks." She nodded and he nodded with wide eyes._

"_Amazing."_

"_I suppose." She shrugged it off. "Anyway, I like to focus on the murder scenes, that's really what I focus on in a story. If you notice it those scenes are what have the most detail. I feel that there's… a certain art form about writing and creating a murder scene. To just let the creative juices of the mind completely consume you…letting your mind wander off to this strange land of murder and pain, and trying to put that into paper. It's… it's such a rush that just possesses me when I write."_

"_Wow…that's a way to describe it." He nodded unable to think of what to say._

"He's so freaked out!" Katie laughed eating popcorn.

"Uh huh." Kendall nodded quickly in agreement.

"He's not the only one…" Logan muttered staring at the screen with wide eyes.

"_So you write about murder…I've noticed when it comes to romance, you really don't include it." Ted mentioned casually which made her blush and shake her head_

"_Romance isn't my strong point! I've heard requests tons of times through my publisher to write out a sex scene but I really just can't do it. I feel far too awkward and strange doing so. I can't write sex, I can write murder and terror."_

"_Well thank you for settling our curiosities on that! Murder and terror, funny you mention that. Your book that's being released next week coincidentally named 'Terrible Tales', that's a book completely based on people's fears?"_

"_Exactly." Piper nodded slowly rocking back and forth. "Fears consumes an individual. They can take the strongest person and knock them down until they're nothing inside, I find that so interesting. I like to play on people's fears when I'm writing. To write down those overwhelming fears and sensations…it's fun!"_

"_Fun?" Ted laughed shaking his head. "You have a blurred sense of fun!"_

"_So I've been told." She chuckled._

"_So since we're on the topic of fears. Do you yourself have any fears?"_

"_Do you?" She retorted, "We all have fears."_

"_Fair question…I myself am not a fan of flying or death. I ask you because you write such awful tales, I was wondering if anything actually scared you."_

"_Clowns." She answered bluntly._

"_Clowns? Really? They're so fun!" Ted laughed but Piper just shook her head with a smirk._

"_I'm very serious, clowns are scary evil killers. John Wayne Gacy? Scary clown serial killer, it's legit! Oh, I'm also freaked out about water torture. If you haven't noticed I never really use water."_

"_I have noticed actually my wife is the one that brought that up to me. It's just water though, how can that be so terrifying?"_

"_It's…the way water torture is enacted. The many things you can do with water. Not only does it physically hurt someone but mentally it can just rattle someone's mind. You'll have to watch the Mythbusters episode with water torture. It's crazy. Actually though in one of the novels I'm working on I do…take the plunge so to speak and use it."_

"_Really?" Ted grinned leaning forward in his seat. "Do tell about the new novels!"_

"_Okay, well one is a book about this person becoming so obsessed with the books that he enacts the murders that are written and follows them down to the very last detail in a desperate attempt to impress the author. I suppose you could say I put myself into that story." She chuckled. "I used water torture in this one. You'll see how it's used but I might scrap it it's really in the rough draft stages. I'll have a printed copy to look at soon enough to see if I'm satisfied with it." She shrugged, "the second book is in an idea phase, but I'm going to work on that quite soon actually."_

"_Really? Can we have a sneak peak?"_

"_All that I can tell you is that I'll be shadowing a group of people. I want to stray a bit from the harsh murders and take a lighter route. Everyone needs a break from their usual niche you know."_

"_Oh I know." Ted quickly agreed with her._

"_Right, well I'm really looking forward to! I think it'll be an amazing experience and I hope people enjoy it."_

"_I'm sure we will. So a few personal questions from people that wrote in, why the pen name, do you have a boyfriend, and do you ever get crazy fan mail?"_

_Piper shook her head and laughed. "Really? Do I have to answer the boyfriend one?"_

"_People are curious!" Ted said with a shrug._

"_Of course they are. I used the pen name because I didn't want anyone looking at me differently during school or heckling me in case I was published. I wanted to keep that separate from my youth. I do in fact have a boyfriend who is quite amazing."_

Logan smiled wide and glanced at Katie and Kendall who rolled their eyes. "Hey! She said I was amazing why the eye roll?"

"A psychopath said you were amazing dude. Not that great." Kendall retorted.

"She's not a psychopath!"

"_Oh, I do get crazy fan-mail actually it's really disturbing. I go to the P.O box, one time someone sent me a fake ear in the mail, scared the sh-crap out of me! I had another saying how they'd want to make me their submissive, it was a woman too poor thing thought I was a man." Piper shook her head and laughed. "Man. There are some crazy people out there! Let's not forget the creepiest one of all I received when my first book came out, all it said was 'I aim to please you'."_

"_Oh come on that doesn't sound that creepy!" Ted reasoned._

"_Sir you don't understand, that's ALL it said. I'm incredibly paranoid! I write terrifying tales, even so much as looking at someone the wrong way gets them murdered in my books. Besides who just writes 'I aim to please'? Weirded me out that's for sure." She shuddered at the memory. "Any more questions?"_

"_Yeah just one more to wrap up the show. Have you been tested for any….mental disorders? Sociopathic/ psychotic tendencies?" When he asked that questioned Piper couldn't help but cover her mouth and laugh._

"_You know I thought that was going to be the first question of the night, almost like a warning to viewers!" The two of them laughed. "Funny you ask that, my sister asked that same question when I was about fifteen to my mom. My mom freaked out she wouldn't have any of it but after high school she found my book, read it, and sent me off to the doctors. I am completely clean I am not a sociopath, I'm not a psychopath, I have no mental disorders. Just a vivid imagination." She replied with a nod._

"_What a relief that is." The host nodded with a smile, he stood up as did Piper. "Well it was great to have you Miss Stone, I can't wait to read what's next." He smiled giving her a hug and kiss on the cheek._

"_It was great to be here, and I hope the people enjoy what's to come!"_

"Dude…" Kendall blinked still staring at the television set.

"Your girlfriend, has a loooooot of explaining to do." Katie sang as the two siblings stared down Logan.

**(So…a bit of an intro. What do you think?)**


	2. Page 22

**(Carlos'sCupcakes- I'm glad you're willing to try it! I hope I don't disappoint)**

* * *

**When does ur flight land?** Logan texted piper that Friday morning.

**IDK flight delayed.**

**K.** Piper sighed reading the response.

**Just K? Ur pissed huh.**

**Yes.**

**Because I didn't tell you?**

**TTYL.** Logan shook his head and set the phone down on the dresser before he walked to the bathroom to take a shower. Of course he was pissed, he was really pissed. His girlfriend was the writer of incredibly disturbing books and short stories and he had no idea. She lied to him about it, there's this whole unopened door behind Piper that he had no clue about. Ten months and not once did she decide to even hint at it… Well, she did in her own way. For Katie's birthday she managed to get her a signed copy of the first novel, and on the dedication page it had read _To a charming young girl on her birthday, enjoy the pain!_ Katie thought it was amazing and couldn't believe how she was able to get it, but now all of them understood. Logan sat there stunned after the broadcast, meanwhile Katie ran around telling _everyone_. Her mom, James, Carlos, Bitters, random people at the hotel. She couldn't believe it. She was amazed by it while Logan was pissed off. Here she was lying to him about her flight, _vacation my ass_¸ he thought as he lathered his body with soap. Who knows what she was doing now, she was probably off in Florida or still in New York doing _another_ show.

* * *

Piper sat in the office of the highly confused Gustavo Rocque and his assistant Kelly. The two were behind the desk while she calmly explained from her seat what she wished to do.

"Well, as I revealed I am a writer." She pushed a book onto the table but they already knew of her, they too had seen the broadcast the night before. No they weren't fans, her writing disgusted them and kept them terrified, but they were curious to know who she was. "I mentioned I'd like to shadow a group of people. I want to shadow Big Time Rush."

"MY DOGS?!" Gustavo shouted. "My dogs?! Why!? You're already making out with one of them! You can't kill my dogs!"

"I actually don't want to kill them." Piper laughed and crossed her legs one over the other. "I'm stuck in a rut, I want to take a break from the horror and the gore. I want to do an action, somewhat comical novel, and I want heroes. Logan would tell me all the time how they saved the world in London, get kidnapped and escape all the time from some Hawk guy, breaking into his office….quite a lot of adventure for four pop stars. This interests me, I could definitely work with them. Possibly use them as the heroes of the novel. Base the characters off of them. Now wouldn't that be amazing publicity for this boy-band? Oh how the money would just roll in…" Piper smirked staring at Gustavo, noticing his eyes widen at the thought of raking in millions more. Her book popularity was not one to be trifled with. If news got out that she was associating herself with Big Time Rush there was a great possibility her fans would align themselves with the band.

Oh the possibilities.

"YOU HAVE A DEAL!" Gustavo jumped out of his seat sticking his hand out. Meanwhile Kelly stared at the two like they were nuts.

"Gustavo are you sure? I mean…she could be a little bit crazy. What if the boys get into danger?" Kelly questioned her eyes full of worry.

"They're just being watched and observed by an author. How much trouble could they get into?" Gustavo shrugged her off and glanced at the door where the boys where knocking. He waved them in and grinned like a maniac. "There's my money-making Dogs!"

"Um…what?" Carlos asked staring at him strangely. The four of them stared down at the woman in the comfortable grey chair until she stood up and turned around. Logan's eyes nearly left his skull. They both stared at one another. Piper offered a small smile which Logan returned with a glare. "What are you doing here?"

"I was having a talk with your producer—" Gustavo was too eager about the money to let her slowly explain why she was there.

"I'll simplify this dogs. You're the stars of her new book-"

"I said _possibly_.—"

"She's going to follow you, write about you, you'll get more fans and we'll make **millions**." Gustavo grinned. His three friends smiled at one another high-fiving while Logan still looked un-amused. He shook his head and left the office while Piper chased after him.

"Logan!" He continued to walk away." Logan!" Again he ignored her. "Logan Mitchell please just wait a second!" He spun around on his heel and quickly surprised her. Logan was towering over her and quite frankly she didn't expect it.

"Wait a second for what? For you to tell me some more secrets? Perhaps that you're a spy or you lied and you really are a nut job? OH maybe you're a pathological liar!" He threw his hands in the air but Piper remained calm gazing up at him.

"I didn't think you'd be so mad."

"WELL I AM MAD! You didn't consider within ten months _maybe_ you'd want to tell me you're the chick whose books I've been reading. The chick that writes the most fucked up scenarios I've ever read?"

"Then there's no point of a pen-name if I tell everyone." She simply replied, loosely crossing her arms over her chest. Logan sighed and ran his hands threw his hair.

"I wasn't saying to tell everyone, just your boyfriend."

"Well Logan, I can't take it back." Piper shrugged. She had a point, she couldn't take back the fact that she hid this from him. She was positive this was no big deal and Logan was only making it seem worse than it was. A big fuss over nothing at all. "If I knew you'd react this way and become so pissed, fine I would take it back and tell you from the very beginning. However I don't have the ability to do that so we have two choices. You can mope around and whine that your girlfriend lied, or you can just be happy that she'll be staying at the Palm Woods for a couple of months to stalk your life." Piper raised a perfectly trimmed eyebrow as she waited for him to make a choice. Logan's glare softened and he sighed rubbing the back of his neck.

"I don't like that you keep things from me and think of them as cute little surprises." Piper shrugged.

"They are surprises!" She winked at him. "Come on, you have to take me back to the hotel."

* * *

_I disturbed her._

_She finds me creepy, a weirdo. I disturbed her with my simple statement._

_I don't wish to make her feel disturbed, I don't want her to find me creepy._

_But wait, she loves all things creepy. She says it, time and time again on the jacket of her books. She loves the creepy, the spooky, she compares it to a glass of water a day. Something she just needs to have in her life. So by being creepy, I please her._

_Good, I want to please her._

_I aim to please._

_She's pretty, she has a boyfriend. That could change, I'm not sure if I'm ready for that commitment but I am ready to please._

_If creepy is what makes her happy, creepy is what she shall get._

The man spoke to himself in his mind as he stood in front of the video camera, making sure it was on just right. The room was pitch black, nothing could be seen on camera until he took a few steps forward, and a bright white spotlight shone down on a quivering girl bound to a chair. The light was too bright and with the contrast of the darkness and the spotlight she could not see. The man was wearing all black, he could not be seen unless he was to stand into the small spotlight, which he would never do.

A black silk cloth was pulled from his pocket and placed delicately over her eyes. Soon her eyes would adjust to the contrast. He did not want that.

The girl shook and quivered at his delicate touch. He gingerly ran his knuckles down the sides of her face in what appeared to be a sweet caress.

"Shhh…." He cooed as he brushed the strands of hair to the side. She was a pretty girl, and according to page 22, the man did not want to damage her pretty face.

So he would have to obey.

"Don't worry, there will be no surprises." He murmured. The room was silent, which worried the girl even more and she sobbed into her gag. He strutted over to the camera and leaned down in front of it, the black ski mask barely visible in the frame. "Page 22." He whispered before returning to the struggling girl. From his pocket a pair of pliers were pulled and he placed it on his index finger. "Lovely manicure." Escaped his lips as he rapidly yanked her fingernail out. She screamed and cried, and his heart pounded with delight as he moved on to the next finger. The middle finger, where he ripped out another, and another, and another. This process repeated until all that was left were the thumb nails. With those he took his time. Latching on and ever so slowly pulling the nails off. It left her writhing in pain, he was sure she would pass out as in the story, but she did not, so he continued his work.

He left the room, and came back with a pot of boiling water which he poured over the bleeding nail beds. It seemed like her screaming could never end, the gag barely able to contain her cries. From his pocket a nylon wire was retrieved. He bent down in front of her hand and with a surgeon's precision he dragged the wire along her nail beds. Her hands could not stop twitching. The nerves were going haywire and the pain that surged through her hand was too much to bear.

After her nails received proper treatment it was on to the knife. The survival knife with the bright orange hilt, matching the book's description perfectly. He giggled to himself, as was written on page twenty four and began to carve into her skin as though her flesh was a beef filet. The cutting ceased after five treacherous minutes when he realized she was unconscious. He sighed, she was supposed to be awake for this part.

After waiting for her to awaken, he returned with his survival knife and twirled it between his fingertips, an act he had been practicing since he first read about it. She was barely conscious which was fine with him, he was nearing the end anyway. He took the knife and traced the very tip along her collarbone. This made the girl shiver and whimper. "Shhh…it won't hurt anymore." He whispered before plunging it into her neck. After twisting the knife and making sure it would stay in place, he backed away and turned off the camera.

* * *

"So you're really just going to follow us?" Carlos grinned watching Piper push boxes into her new apartment next door to the boys.

"Essentially, I never seem to be around for the action and I need a story." She wiped her hands on her jeans and turned to face him. "So I'll be stalking for you, waiting for the action."

"I don't know if you want to do that Piper!" James playfully warned as he set down a box. "We get into some crazy shit."

"I'm sure I can handle it." Piper chuckled in response. "Besides, how _crazy_ could it get?"

"Well, half the time Carlos dreams it up." Kendall leaned against the orange walls of her apartment. "The other half we just seem to have bad luck."

"Well, I can deal with bad luck." She walked over to her boyfriend who was bent over putting a box on the ground. She ran her fingers up his spine which made him shiver and stand up quickly. Logan turned around and chuckled wrapping an arm around her. "Besides, how fun would it be to be saved by this handsome devil huh?" She questioned tickling him under his chin.

"Wow. Well, this sounds like it's about be a very complicated damsel-in-distress porno type situation." James remarked glancing at his friends. "Maybe that's the adventure!"

"I really doubt that James." Kendall shook his head and pushed in the last box. "Any dreams Carlos?"

"Just one!" Carlos plopped down on a stack of her boxes. "We were being followed, but I'm pretty sure it was just fan girls." Carlos shrugged it off. "So what should we do to be fun?"

"You have to go about your normal day, these things just find you apparently. I have to catch them. But for now, you'll be unpacking with me." Piper walked over with a box cutter and sliced down the middle and pulled the sides of the box open.

"Oh, how exciting." Logan muttered ripping open another box.

* * *

**(So what do we think?**

**OH AND I FIGURED OUT HOW TO DO PAGE BREAKS—IM SO HAPPY)**


	3. Page 37

**(Carlos'sCupcakes- YAAY! I'm glad you like it! I'm trying hard to be disturbing lmao.**

**Layla.595.- I'm sorry! Hope I didn't turn you off from this too badly! )**

**[…Gruesome end to the chapter BTW]**

* * *

He hummed a merry tune as he pulled the CD from the disk drive of his desktop computer and grabbed a CD label from his stationary bin. He bobbed his head from side to side as he peeled the label from the paper gently and stuck it onto the disk. After uncapping the red sharpie he wrote in delicate cursive letters.

_**A gift for you.**_

_**Enjoy.**_

Then popped it into the CD case. He spun around in his chair to the letter waiting by the manila envelope. After folding it in half and writing 'read first' he stuffed it into the envelope along with the DVD and licked the envelope to a close, savoring each second before flattening the little metal pin to keep it secure. Luckily for him there was no need to send it in the mail. He was given the satisfaction of walking to the post office and personally dropping it off to the mail clerk. The clerk checked the address and furrowed his eyebrows before going to the computer and typing a few words.

_What? What is this? Has her P. been disconnected? How will I reach her?_

"Change of address, don't worry sir." The clerk smiled to him. "Actually you're in luck, address has changed here."

"Thank you." He whispered in delight as he watched the clerk walk down the long row of mailboxes and sticking it inside one at the very top of the end row.

_So her P.O. Box moved, that means she's relocated. Perhaps I will have the joys of seeing her in person! Oh this will be rich. I wonder if she's as charming as she was on the news, I cannot wait._

He stared at the box before glancing at the mail clerk once more. "Pardon me, but how often is that P.O. box checked?"

"Brand new, it's only been a few days but no one has stopped by to clear it." He nodded and said thank you before walking to his car.

_So, she doesn't check it very often. Perhaps she's lazy, or busy. Whatever the reason she'll find it I'm sure, she'll be quite pleased._

* * *

At this point it had been one full week, and Piper was wondering how the boys could possibly be the four that managed to save the world and their own lives more than once. So far she has seen them stress their producer out to the point where he turned blood red and screamed so loud a guitar fell from the wall. The boys were twenty-one but they still acted like children. Wasn't a bad thing, it simply showed that they knew how to have fun. So far the only notes she had were basic personality traits she could work with. Her boyfriend Logan, smart but crumbles under pressure. Kendall, a sweet-heart and obviously the leader with the level head. Carlos, heart of a lion, mind of a child. James, vain on the outside, incredibly caring on the inside.

Currently she was watching the boys play a rousing game of air hockey and a realization struck her. "Logan!" Logan turned around from his spot on the stool where he was watching the game and nodded at her. "Want to take a trip with me to the post office?"

"Yeah sure babe." Logan reached over to the bowl, grabbed his keys and walked with her out of the palm woods.

"What's at the post office?"

"Mail." She snickered looking up at him. He rolled his eyes and shoved her playfully. "P.O. box for fans to send me stuff."

"You have sick fans. What kind of stuff could they possibly be sending you?"

"Well aside from fake ears some of them actually write very lovely letters complimenting me. Besides, you're a fan of mine!" She smiled and climbed into the car after he opened the door for her.

"Uh huh…and what about that guy that sent that one letter…'I aim to please'? Was that the only one?" Logan wanted the question to seem casually but there was a hint of anger in his voice. His girlfriend was creeped out by a fan and he had no idea of it? It could have been a bad situation, and he would have liked to have been aware.

"No, I'll get letters once in a while, they all just say the same thing over and over again, nothing else. Well the last one said 'soon' at the bottom but I thought nothing of it."

"This person creeped you out and you thought nothing of him saying 'soon'?"

"No, it's been going on for a year, if something was going to happen it would have happened by now Logan." Piper shrugged it off. She found no fear in fans. Although they did creep her out, what was life without a little bit of scare? She certainly wasn't going to let someone who liked her stories freak her out.

"Yeah well, you never know." Logan sighed pulling into the parking lot of the post office and the two walked in. Piper dug the key out of her pocket and glanced at Logan while pointing up to her mailbox. "Shorty." He laughed taking the key for her and opening it up. He grabbed the bin beside them which also had a little bit of mail, and poured the contents of her mailbox into the bin. Piper peeked in and smiled. She grabbed the manila envelopes feeling them first.

"Hmmm, I've gotten a few DVD's today."

"DVD's?" Logan stared down at her. "What can they possibly send you?"

"Some people don't like to write so they video tape their responses." She shrugged casually again. "One time I got a video of a few kids re-enacting a scene for a talent show. They won." She smiled wide at him and the two retreated back to the Palm Woods. When inside Piper stood outside her door holding the bin. "Now, don't do anything adventurous without me seeing." She chuckled.

"Oh believe me, wouldn't dream of it." Logan replied sarcastically before bending down and kissing her. "Love you, see ya later."

"Love ya too Logie-Bear." She winked at him while he groaned at the embarrassing nickname and left. Piper walked over to her bed and dumped the contents of the bin on top. She sat down and first read through all of the letters. Some saying they found her work to be too cruel and disgusting. Others praising her for going so in depth with the details. A few wondering what was in store for the future. To each letter that requested a response she'd email them a reply.

Then it was on to the DVD's.

The first DVD she watched consisted of a young man vividly explain the nightmares he was getting due to her books. "Woops…"She muttered, but she wasn't actually sorry. That was the point, to inflict fear.

The second DVD was a group of friends complaining that her stories needed sex. That one good raunchy sex scene would spice it up. "You write a sex scene then…" She muttered to herself before going to the third. She emptied the contents of it onto the bed and lifted her eyebrows seeing that there was also a letter. She leaned back onto the pillows and read it over.

"_Dear Piper Stone,_

_What a lovely name, it's great to see you're public now about who you are._

_I'd like to say that I enjoy your stories. They are amazing. The way they effect the mind, forcing it to picture these horrible scenes is delightful. I must say, your boyfriend is very lucky to be dating such a talented woman. I hope I myself might enjoy such company._

_Your stories send shivers down my spine. They deserve more, however. They deserve to be re-enacted. Portrayed for their lovely creator to see. I have done so for you._

_I aim to please."_

"Okay….another re-enactment. Probably just play…or something." She nodded. "I aim to please…" She furrowed her eyebrows staring at that last line. There was never a message before. Only that one line until there was a promise of 'soon'. They used her real name, it could be someone who had saw the broadcast and decided to creep her out. She shrugged, and thinking nothing of it she popped the DVD into her laptop and leaned back to enjoy the show.

"_Page 22.."_

Page 22.

What's on page 22?

She furrowed her eyebrows at the thought and watched as the room was completely black, and then a spotlight.

"Of course. _My Devilish Tales,_ page 22, the story was Spotlight, duh." She shook her head at herself, instantly recognizing the backdrop which she had vividly painted with her words years before.

"Wow…intense acting." She mumbled quietly watching the girl shake and convulse in fear. The way he caressed her cheeks and whispered to her, it was exactly how she described it. She was impressed until the finger-nails started to come off. She cringed at the disgusting sight. She had seen this done on television before but it still seemed all too good to be true.

Her crying.

The young girls cries and screams of terror were too unsettling, even for someone like Piper.

It all seemed too real.

Then the boiling water came.

That terrible pain.

Her reaction and writhing on the chair. That couldn't be faked, it was far too much. Biting her knuckles she fast-forwarded through the entire ordeal, only stopping towards the end when she noticed the survival knife with the orange hilt. It was exactly how she had written it to look. At the end of the clip she gasped and covered her mouth seeing the knife plunge into the young woman's neck, and the man walk to the video camera to turn it off.

**Are you pleased yet?**

**I want you to be happy.**

**Let's keep this as our little secret.**

Those phrases flashed across the scene as a sort of ending credit.

Piper's breathing was ragged.

She had just watched someone murdered in a way she had depicted.

"Oh my god." She scrambled sideways off the bed, crashing to the floor before getting up and running out the door. "Logan!" She called with a shaky voice as she stormed out her apartment and ran next door. "LOGAN!" She screamed so loud it strained her voice and echoed throughout the hallway as she frantically banged on the door. Logan quickly pulled the door open, surprised to see his girlfriend so frantic.

"Piper what? What happened what's going on?" Their friends looked over at them from their spots on the sofa and in the kitchen completely concerned.

"This guy he murdered someone and sent it to me Logan he did it!" Her voice was shaking and she frantically tugged on his arm.

"Piper I don't think—"

"WATCH IT IF YOU DON'T BELIEVE ME!" She looked up at him, her dark green eyes staring at him full of panic. Logan nodded and motioned for the guys to follow him as she ran into her apartment and into the bedroom. They all found spots on her bed, and Logan leaned over restarting the video while James occupied himself by reading the letter. Piper couldn't watch it a second time. She loved to be creeped out and disturbed for a short while, that adrenaline rush was a beautiful thing but this was far too much. She paced back and forth behind the laptop listening to the semi-muted cries of the young woman on screen.

"I think I'm going to be sick." Carlos cringed holding his stomach and staring at the screen.

"No way…this can't be real, it can't be." Kendall said shaking his head. His face was pale and he looked visibly disturbed.

"THAT CANNOT BE ACTED OUT THERE'S NO WAY! I don't think there's any actor in the world who could pull off pain quite like that!" Piper screeched pointing to the screen. Logan swallowed hard, a knot forming in his stomach as he fast forwarded to the end and read the last phrases.

"Piper is …is this the same guy who sends that letter?" He looked up at her and she nodded slowly.

"I-I think so… but I've never gotten an actual message, or anything except that one line! Someone sent that along with a letter." She pointed at the letter from James' hand and they all read it.

"You need to call the police, Piper." James said shaking his head and shutting the laptop. "This is some…scary serious shit."

"NO FUCKING SHIT IT'S SERIOUS JAMES!"

* * *

_What do I do next?_

_Do I go to the novel or stick with the short stories? Perhaps I'll stick with the short stories. It gives me more of a variety…_

He flipped through the book absent mindedly, glancing at the blind-folded man in front of him tied to a chair. He shrugged, he needed something where a man was killed. After leafing through the book he settled on page 37 and grinned.

_We have a winner._

Hours later he was back in the room wearing white, from his ski mask to the shoes. The room was not pitch black this time. It was brightly lit so one could better see the pure white of his clothing. If the victim could see, he'd realize the walls were a soothing mint color.

Nothing was going to soothe him at this moment.

The man stood in front of the camera and knelt down in front of it. "Page 37." He nodded after he spoke and circled the blinded victim. "The game today is to leave completely untouched by blood." He announced out loud. He leaned down into the young man's ear and whispered. "I want you to say 'please I didn't mean to upset you'".

"P-please I didn't mean to upset you!" The victim shouted in complete fear. He smirked in approval, although it wasn't seen under the mask. He walked towards the back of the room where a pine table was. A circular pine table that was described later on page 38, right before the torture began. He returned to the young man wielding a blow-torch and a hammer. The man twirled the hammer in his hand after setting the torch down at the young man's feet. He circled him once more before bringing the hammer down on his hand. The victim screamed throwing his head back while the man sighed in delight at the sight of his twisted fingers.

"YOU SICK SON OF A BITCH!"

Suddenly the man froze in place.

That wasn't written.

He wasn't met to say that line.

He was enraged.

"THAT. IS. NOT. THE. LINE!" He bellowed at the top of his lungs. With each word shouted the man beat his victim with the hammer. On the side of his head, on his other hand, on the nose, then right on the knees. He swung with such might that with each blow there was a sickening crack and scream.

"YOU. RUINED. THIS. TAKE!" Angry, he hit him on the knees again before smashing each hand once more. The victim lay there crying and whimpering begging for him to stop.

"I won't stop. Do you know why? You ruined the scene. You RUINED the story. I have to now give it the proper ending." He hissed and dropped the hammer on the victim's foot who cried out in pain. "Keep your eyes closed." He ordered, ripping the victim's eye mask off. He did just that, keeping his eyes shut tight while the abuser reached down and grabbed the blow torch. He cupped the man's jaw, who was flinching and trying to wiggle away. There was a sick twisted grin on his face as he turned on the blow-torch and brought the flame upon the man's eye sockets.

He screamed.

And screamed.

And screamed.

The fire singed off his eyelashes, cooking the eyelid and giving it a crispy exterior while the inside boiled and cooked. His eyes were burning, bleeding.

They were forced to a permanent close due to the melting skin, flesh, and blood mingling together. The man lay there limp and dead, but according to the book, the abuser took extra precaution. Like the character, he pulled a knife from his back pocket and stabbed each eye socket for good measure.

The man walked over to the camera and modeled his white clothing.

"Minimal blood splatter." He announced, looking himself over. "Not too bad." He then walked forward and turned off the camera.


	4. Scream Queen

(**Carlos'sCupcakes****- Not gross at all! Lmao my mind is what? Crazy? :P I'm really glad you think I'm doing a fabulous job! I know it won't get as much attention as other stuff because it's you know, fucked up, but I'm glad you like it! Layla.595- Thanks so much! Oh yeah he definitely needs to get checked into a mental facility)**

* * *

_Hmm, I wonder how she's enjoying that video I sent her. I hope it pleases her. I'd hate to disappoint her. Maybe it isn't good enough… There has to be something more that I could do in order to please her. Something to make her happy and to force her to appreciate me. I will make her happy somehow._

The man reclined in his chair and reached over to the end table to grab the newspaper. As soon as he read the front page his eyes bulged out of his head before settling down into a devious grin. On the front page was a picture of Logan and Piper at the post office, several pictures of them actually. A photo of Piper gazing up adoringly at Logan as he opened the mailbox for her. One of him sticking his tongue out at her while walking to the car, another of him opening the door up for her. The subject lines were lovely.

**Big Time Writer? **

**BTR's Logan Mitchell possible BF of hit author? **

**BTR POSSIBLE SUBJECT OF NEW BOOK**

"Is it so?" he gasped aloud as he looked over the front page. He traced his fingers along the photograph almost taking it in. It was today's newspaper, that meant they were at the post office yesterday. "Curses, three days too early, if only I had waited…" He murmured analyzing the photo. "If I waited I could have met you. I'd be so happy to meet you. I just want to meet you, make you happy. Bring your work to life!" He ripped the front page out of the newspaper and taped it onto his wall above the television set. "I will have your attention, you'll see how wonderful I can be. Perhaps there's another way to contact you…" So he sat down in front of the television and began to re-watch the interview she had done over a week ago.

* * *

Logan leaned against the door frame of the bedroom watching Piper speak to a detective and several officers. He tilted his head to the side watching as she took off her glasses and began to rub her eyes. She was frustrated.

Frustrated, tired.

Disturbed.

Piper was special. He could take her to a horror movie and she wouldn't flinch, she'd take mental notes and bring them up in conversations, asking what he thought about certain murder or scare scenes. Meanwhile if he took her to a carnival she'd break down crying at the sight of a clown.

It was most definitely strange watching her in such a disturbed state of mind. Any other day this would intrigue her. In fact, if this wasn't happening to her personally, if it was happening to say another author, Logan was damn positive she'd be absolutely fascinated and want to speak to the author to understand how that person was dealing with the situation. Logan watched again as the detective handed her a card, patted her back and proceeded to watch the rest of the DVD with several other officers. Logan walked over and attempted to put his arms around her but she pushed away.

"Piper..."

"No Logan don't touch me I don't want to be touched right now." She sighed putting her glasses on and pacing back and forth before sitting down on the sofa.

"Piper what's the matter?"

"Seriously? I caused someone's death Logan!"

"You're not the cause of someone's death okay?" Logan sat down beside her. "Someone just…took the idea and based it off of that. A sick person, it has nothing to do with you, okay?"

"Actually, I suspect it has everything to do with her." Piper groaned at that statement, refusing to look up at the detective that walked over holding the CD in his hand. "Detective Clyde."

"Logan Mitchell." He stood up and shook his hand. "So…what can you tell us?" The moment Logan asked that question Carlos, Kendall, and James walked over to listen. Kendall placed a comforting hand on Piper's back but she quickly shrugged it off.

"Well, the man has been sending her 'I aim to please' for over a year, finally he's made some other sort of contact. There are a few open missing person's case, so we'll have to check those and see if any match the description of what we can see about this girl."

"What about Piper? Is she going to be safe?" Carlos jumped in before the detective could even continue explaining.

"Oh I suspect so, he isn't making any direct contact or threats with her. Just sending videos to try to appease her. I suspect if he continues to make videos, that's all he will do, send them along with letters. In which case we will obtain them and work on the case." The detective turned to her. "If he does make contact it would most likely be subtle, staring at you in public, but I doubt he would have the courage to go up to you."

"And if he does?" She snickered.

"Then we'll be there as soon as you call. We'll have to keep working on this, I'm sorry there's not much I can give you. Let me know if he sends another or tries to contact you."

"Thanks." Piper muttered staring at the ground. The detective and several other officers escorted themselves out. The guys shook their heads and took seats around the living room. "Someone's dead because of me you guys."

"Piper…" James sighed.

"No! If I didn't write that, that poor girl could be alive shopping or enjoying life! I KILLED HER!"

"You didn't kill anyone stop shouting about it!" Carlos yelled at her. Poor Carlos, visibly disturbed and shaken by the video he had just seen, and incredibly worried about his best friend's girlfriend. "Just stop okay! Things happen all the time for unexplained reasons, that doesn't mean you have to blame yourself!" Everyone turned and stared at Carlos. Never had he really yelled at anyone before, especially not a girl. Before Piper could answer there was a knock at the door. She glanced at the door and stood up to get it.

"Seriously?" Logan snorted as he stood up and looked down at her.

"What?"

"I'll get the door." He shook his head and walked away from his girlfriend who rolled her eyes in response, but kept an eye on him. When Logan answered the door Bitters stood there with narrowed eyes holding out a box.

"Here. Package. Enjoy it." He muttered shoving it into Logan's chest and walking away. Logan glanced down at the box as he walked over to Piper. She leaned over to check the mailing address and sighed, yanking it out of his hand to pry the box open. Withdrawn from the box was a soft-copy of her book involving the author whose stories were coming to life. She stared at the book and chucked it at the wall. "YOU DUMB ASS!" Piper shouted.

"What? What is it?!" James asked frantically, watching as Kendall went and picked up the book and leafed through it.

"That's…that's the book that I was working on."

"The new one?" Logan looked down at her and she nodded. "The one where a killer mimics murders the author wrote?!" He questioned and with each word his voice got louder until he was nearly shouting at her. Again she nodded.

"Wait….so is he copying that?" Carlos asked pointing to the book.

"No, the murder is from the short-stories book…"She sighed, "but the concept is what he seems to be mimicking."

"I don't get it." Kendall started to say as leafed through the pages. "If this is just a draft, how does he know?"

"She said it live." Logan looked down at his girlfriend once more. "She announced the plot on television, he was obviously watching." Piper groaned and dropped down on the sofa.

"I write some fucked up shit, but when this actually happens? It's….totally not the same as writing it." She stared down at her hands, and this time when Logan put an arm around her she did not push it away. Instead she leaned into him wondering what was next.

* * *

" '_Okay, well one is a book about this person becoming so obsessed with the books that he enacts the murders that are written and follows them down to the very last detail in a desperate attempt to impress the author. I suppose you could say I put myself into that story.'"_ He rewound that clip of her during the interview over and over again.

_I need that book._

_She put herself in it._

_I need it._

He furrowed his eyebrows and ran over to the computer. It was possible she now had that book in her possession. There had to be a way for him to get to her.

_Big Time Rush…they live at the Palm Woods don't they? Yes…. That place is always spoken about. Always in the news, it's the haven for the young and the talented. Oh if she __**is**_ _shadowing them for her new story this will be all too easy… she would have to be there. Of course!_

"Now where is that place?" He whispered as he typed on the computer with such speed he became rather impressed with his skill set.

A laugh.

A sickening laugh escaped his lips as he found the address all too easily. He quickly wrote it down on his hand and got a good long look at the building. All he had to do was make his way in.

That was the only goal.

Get in. Get the book. Get out.

For now.

It was nightfall when he decided to pursue plan.

The man stepped out of his car and slowly walked towards the front doors. He wore all black making him harder to spot in the darkness. The one exception to this was the black mask with red eye sockets adorning his face, similar to the killer in the fourteenth chapter of her book of short stories. He pushed through the doors with ease, the lobby was completely empty. This was good for him. All that needed to be done was get the book and go, no extra complications. There was nothing complicated about this plan.

He waltzed over to the front desk and stood behind it while pulling up the hotel database on the computer.

"Piper Stone you wonderful woman…" He murmured as his eyes found her name on the screen. "2K.." The blue glow from the screen illuminated his over-joyed brown eyes before he stepped away and went to the staircase. The elevator could not be used, someone would hear the ping and possibly wake up. After climbing the staircase with ease he softly walked down the hallway until he reached her room.

_I love the ease of this_._ She'll never know. It'll be a wonderful surprise and she will adore it and see how pleasing I can be._

The lock picks were inserted and he maneuvered them with ease until the tumblers fell into place. Slowly he turned the knob and pushed the door open, first poking his head in to make sure no one was around, and there wasn't. The man pulled the flashlight from his back pocket and searched the living room first for this book.

_This is all too easy, I'm growing suspicious._

The book lay there, calling to him. Just sitting on the coffee table like a tempting piece of dessert. His breath hitched, excitement rushing at him like a tidal wave. Quickly the book was scooped up and out the door along with the gentleman before he closed the door behind him. As he was closing the door he turned around and was facing someone who was leaving 2J.

With wide eyes Carlos stared at the man closing the door of 2K, wielding something in his hands. His first thoughts were if Piper was okay, after all he hadn't heard a single sound! The man stared at Carlos, shushing him with his index finger against his own lips.

"GUYS!" Carlos shouted. _Fuck all I wanted was to get some fruit snacks from the vending machine_ Carlos thought.

_I knew this was too easy._

The man growled and tackled Carlos to the ground easily punching him in the face several times before being tossed to the side. Carlos tackled him and wailed on him with his fists. As soon as Carlos reached for the mask the man twisted his wrist causing him to cry out in pain while his elbow was being punched. This made Carlos' back face the man, and he took this to his advantage by pressing his knee into his back and forcing him on his stomach on the ground. He covered Carlos' mouth, digging his knee into his back harder so that it wouldn't allow Carlos to move, the pressure was too much.

"Why must you ruin my easy plan?!" He hissed angrily. "I can't even kill you. You are one of the things that make her happy." He stared at the man struggling beneath him. "But creepy makes her happy as well. I can do creepy." He brought a knife out of his back pocket and lightly flicked his wrist to unveil the blade. He dragged the blade on the back of Carlos' ear slowly along the curve making Carlos cry out. He bit his hand causing the man to release his grip on his mouth.

"GUYS! HELP ME WAKE UP!" Carlos was terrified, but what if this creep had hurt Piper? How would Logan feel if this man got away? When Carlos felt that the pressure on his back lessened he rolled over and punched him in the jaw, knocking him clean off of him. "GUYS! JAMES!" Carlos began shouting more and a light flickered on in Piper's apartment, it was visible through the crack under the door. Carlos was disgusted with the light glimmer of hope in the man's eyes, because he too saw this light. His disgust distracted him, and the man plunged his knife deep into Carlos' thigh, dragging it a good two inches before kicking that same spot which forced Carlos to the ground. He slashed his back, picked up the book and took off running out of the down the stairs, leaving Carlos on the ground clutching his gushing thigh.

Piper opened the door with a yawn and glanced over to her right wondering what the hell was the screaming that had awoken her. "CARLOS!" She screamed at the top of her lungs running over and diving beside him upon seeing the blood.

_Oh my god…she screams like a queen. It's delightful._ The man thought to himself as he exited the lobby.

The door from 2J opened and James quickly started yelling. He knelt down beside Piper who was keeping her hand on Carlos' thigh tightly to stop the blood, but it was still pouring through her fingers. James mimicked her actions, and this made Carlos cry out in pain.

"What happened!?" James asked frantically.

"Guy in her apartment.." Carlos gritted. "My back…ugh." The two peered over and swallowed hard seeing the large slash on his back. As they were looking Kendall and Logan came racing out. Logan quickly went racing back in to get towels and Kendall ran over to the phone to call for an ambulance.

Piper was stunned, there was a man in her apartment? That was impossible she would have heard someone breaking in. Nothing happened, she wasn't woken up, she wasn't drugged…

"PIPER!" Shouting shook her out of her thoughts as she gazed up at Logan. "Get away and call that detective got it?"

"B-but Carlos—"

"We've got it. GO!" She watched as her boyfriend instructed Kendall and James to press towels onto Carlos' wounds and to apply a lot of pressure, while Piper ran back into her apartment to call the detective.

* * *

_Too easy. I knew it was too easy._

_I should have been better prepared for such a situation. I was too cocky…. Too cocky for my dear Piper. She wouldn't make that mistake when writing. Her killers would all be well prepared for every possibility, unlike me._

_I was caught, that boy is going to out me. I should have killed him. I wanted to, but I needed that book. I needed time to get away._

_Besides, Piper is studying him, she likes these men. I aim to please, death would not please her, but a little pain was always something she said she loved._

_Her scream._

_Her scream was like music. I've never heard something quite so wonderful._

_I wonder… if she thought of herself screaming as she wrote this book._

_Screaming at the terrors soon to come envelop her…oh what a sight that must be._


	5. Page 56

**(LazyLazyWriter- OH I KNOW I USED TO WATCH BONES ALL THE TIME! Ah Seeley Booth was delicious lmao. Well yeah I thought of that, and then the show Castle when I thought of the plot. Carlos'sCupcakes- Aw thank you, I don't know if a publisher would want me to write a book but thank you! Oh you know I couldn't kill my little baby Carlos lmao. Starbucksluv- Glad you think so! I aim to be sick :P)**

* * *

The combined households of 2J and 2K were standing in the ER surrounding Carlos' bed as he sat up straight having a nurse stitch up his back while another was stitching his thigh. Innocent sweet Carlos looked like a mess, one pant leg cut off in order to clean his wound; shirtless because they had to take care of the slash on his back, bruising on his body and a busted open lip. While everyone was staring Carlos over with worry, Piper was staring right at the ground.

"Tell me what happened Carlos." Detective Clyde stood beside an officer who was taking notes while Carlos explained his story. He nodded, wincing as the needles weaved their way in and out of his skin.

"Yeah um…. I walked out of the apartment to get some fruit snacks from the vending machine." Carlos couldn't help but smile a bit at the sound of the quiet tut by Mama Knight. "Anyways I uh, I saw this guy leaving Piper's apartment holding a book. I yelled for the guys and he tackled me, we fought." Kendall, James, and Logan all glanced at each other feeling incredibly guilty for not hearing their friend's pleas sooner. Perhaps if they had heard him a little earlier they would have grabbed the guy that attacked him and held him until police arrived. Maybe Carlos wouldn't be getting nine stitches on his thigh and seven on his back. "He had me pinned down and he was talking to me, he was saying his plan was easy and that I ruined it. That he couldn't kill me because I'm one of the things that makes her happy but she loved creepy stuff, so he could do 'creepy' stuff to me and he started cutting me." Carlos shook his head and Katie reached over and squeezed his hand and he looked over to her and smiled a bit.

The detective averted his gaze to Piper.

"Ms. Stone, you had no idea someone had broken into your house?"

"No…I was asleep the entire time."

"You didn't see anything? Hear?...Feel anything?"

"Are you suggesting this sicko may have touched her?" Logan gritted through his teeth.

"I'm asking questions son I don't know what he did but I have to find out." The detective sighed at Logan and returned back to Piper. "Well?"

"No like I said, I was asleep the entire time and I barely woke up when Carlos was screaming… I walked through the apartment and nothing looked out of place." She hugged her elbows and finally lifted her gaze to Carlos. "Carlos I'm so sorry…"

"Piper it's not your fault really." He sighed and she shook her head. "What could you have done huh?"

"Yeah, magically have woken up and kicked his ass yourself? I don't think so." James snickered. "I'm glad you're alright man."

"Good looking out buddy." Logan sighed patting Carlos' shoulder. Kendall nodded in agreement then turned to his mom and Katie. "I think you guys should stay in a hotel."

"What? Kendall Knight I will not stay in a hotel when my boys are in danger!"

"Mom, you're in more danger than we are!" Kendall said staring down at his mother. "Carlos isn't dead only because this _freak_ knows that she's shadowing us for a new book. She's not shadowing the two of you, he only thinks it's me and the guys. What if he gets into our apartment? What if he gets to you and Katie mom he won't spare you and I… I don't want to have to worry about that." He held her shoulders as he stared at her, pleading with his eyes to listen.

"Your son has a point Mrs. Knight He seems to have a sort of rulebook for himself that he's following. He seems to stick by it closely, you can't risk yours and your daughter's lives. He would have no problem taking someone out that's not part of the story." Detective Clyde answered as he averted his gaze to the mother daughter pair. Katie let go of Carlos' hand and looked up at her mom.

"But what about Kendall?"

"I'm a big boy Katie, I can handle it." Kendall knelt down in front of her. "And the men of the house are here to take care of it and of you. Go with mom, keep each other safe, come home when this is all over." Katie nodded and the two siblings tightly hugged each other. The detective returned to focusing on Carlos, watching the young man's pained expression as they cleaned the curved slice behind his ear.

"Can you tell me what he was wearing?"

"Yeah the guy was wearing black from head to toe...except he was wearing this….weird mask where the eye sockets were red." Carlos shook his head as he remembered such a weird mask.

" Chapter fourteen. Hate mask." She muttered quietly and the detective glanced at her.

"That mask is worn by the killer in your book?"

"Yes. Though the circumstances are…completely different. In that chapter he brutally murdered a woman because she declined his offer for a date and publically humiliated him. There's no connection between what just happened and the book."

"Maybe he's trying to imitate that killer?" James suggested and Piper frantically shook her head.

"No! No that's not it. That killer's from my first novel, his name was Carl, the murders he has been following were in my second book. He's using the short stories but he dressed like Carl." She shook her head and as she continued to process this and try to understand what he was doing she began to mumble and let her thoughts consume her. Logan wrapped his arms around her in an attempt to calm her down but she just kept talking and muttering to herself to try and understand.

"Take her back to the apartment. I had the locks changed while we were here for both of you. They'll be left at the front desk."

"Got it. What are you going to do about this? Check the security footage? Try to find this guy?"

"Already have someone collecting the footage from the apartment as we speak. Go home kid, let me handle this it's my job."

"Yeah and so far you haven't said anything useful except for the fact that he won't hurt her, but we don't know that. We don't know his rules." Logan snickered staring the detective down. "This guy got into her apartment like a ghost not even making a sound and all you can do is change the locks and say we're working on it? GREAT I'm so fucking glad we have you—"

"LOGAN!" Kendall shouted at Logan to make him stop spiting his frustrations at the detective. "He's doing what he can alright? Look it'll be okay—"

"IT'S NOT OKAY SHE'S MUMBLING LIKE A CRAZY WOMAN AND CARLOS HAS HOLES IN HIS BODY!" Logan shouted again, his voice bellowing throughout the ER. Carlos winced as he pulled himself down from the gurney. James quickly stepped over and put an arm around his waist to help steady him. Piper slowly looked up at Logan and slapped him, he looked down at her incredibly bewildered.

"Stop screaming. He's trying to help, and I am not crazy." Piper pulled out of his grasp and walked over to Carlos.

"Thank you Carlos."

"You would have done the same thing if I had some weirdo in love with my books." Carlos playfully grinned to try to lighten the mood. She chuckled slightly and wrapped her arms around him to go give him a hug, careful not to hurt his back. Logan growled, part of him was jealous that she was being so nice to Carlos

But then again Logan, your best friend could have died because someone was in her apartment and he didn't want to let the guy get away. No time to be jealous now.

* * *

_This book._

_It's so wonderful. It's raw._

_It's Piper Stone on paper and I can't get enough of it. It's as though she knew this was going to happen! Although it is a bit soft to how she usually writes, it seems she's been veering off of the murder scenes slowly._

_I don't know if I'm okay with that._

_I am okay with the fears, however. The way she manages to attack her own character, using her own fears. It's so personal and enchanting, I feel like I'm going to know her better than she knows herself soon enough._

_Maybe that would impress her._

_Scaring her._

_Scaring the scream queen. The princess of all that is dark._

_Perhaps if I scare her using the book that no one has ever read before, perhaps she'll find me to be amazing. That would please her, doing something different._

So with his new goal in sight he began his plan. It had been two days since his attack, and he spent that time reading the novel and watching the headlines to see if any news of his work was released. Part of him was disappointed, but he understood now was not the right time for attention. He needed to get more done before he was allowed the sweet attention he deserved. He stood up from his recliner with the book in hand. There was so much he could do, he just wasn't sure what to use just yet.

_Start out slow, so you'll have a grand finale._

Start out slow. Save that part for later.

His plan would have to wait, he needed to time this perfectly. He did however send his second murder to her, he hoped she would love it.

_What a thrill she must get, watching her work come to life. Part of me does envy her._

_I need to see her._

_I need to watch her._

_I want to see her smile._

_I should wait, but I don't know if I can contain myself. What to do…_

* * *

"YOU ARE GOING TO BE THE DEATH OF MY DOGS!" Gustavo shouted at Piper in his office. The guys needed to try and get on with their daily routine, and of course Piper had gone along to shadow them. There was no use of her staying at the Palm Woods by herself, she was already disturbed. "I THOUGHT YOU WERE JUST GOING TO FOLLOW THEM AND THEY'D BE SAFE."

"I thought that too—"

"YOU'RE GETTING THEM KILLED."

"It's not my fault—"

"I don't want you following them anymore do you understand me? I can't have my dogs die."

"Gustavo—" Logan was interrupted by Piper as usual.

"Look it's not my intention."

"I CAN'T HAVE FOUR DEAD POPSTARS—"

"LISTEN TO ME YOU FAT FUCK!" Piper shouted as she stood up from her chair, knocking it back behind her. "Do you THINK it was my intention to have_ this_ happen? To have some weirdo become so obsessed with the books they start committing murders from them and SENDING IT TO ME?! I LITERALLY HAVE CARLOS' BLOOD ON MY HANDS! HOW DO YOU THINK THAT FEELS? DON'T FUCKING SHOUT AT ME ANYMORE BECAUSE I WON'T TAKE THE BLAME. CERTAINLY NOT FROM A SCREAMING PRICK LIKE YOU!" Piper gradually moved closer to him as she shouted. Now she was so close to his face spit flew out of her mouth and landed on his shades and cheeks. Logan quickly pulled her away from Gustavo and started dragging her out of the office. "AND ANOTHER THING—IF YOU SCREAM AT ME ONE MORE FUCKING TIME I WILL PUT YOU IN A BOOK AND I WILL MURDER YOU! YOU KNOW I WILL!" Logan slammed the door behind him as he pulled Piper outside into the fresh air.

"You need to calm down." Logan said putting her down and resting his hands on her shoulders.

"He was screaming at me. I didn't like it."

"At least you're admitting it wasn't your fault." Logan sighed and pulled her into a hug. "Look it's been two days and nothing has happened…. The most he'll do is send you more videos, and those we'll just send straight to the police. Okay?"

"Okay…" She took a few deep breaths then shook her head. "Something tells me this is precisely the adventure I was looking for, for the book."

"Shame you already wrote about it huh?"

"…Not funny."

* * *

_Tomorrow._

_Tomorrow the plan will commence._

_But for now I must prepare for next week._

_Page 56._

He bent down in front of the video camera once more as he continued part of his plan. "Page 56." He uttered behind the black ski mask. He slowly sauntered over to the man awaiting him in the wooden chair with his hands tied behind his back. They were in a different room, chains and hooks hanging down from the ceiling.

It seemed like a meat factory.

The man recounted the words written in his mind as he stood before the blindfolded man.

"You are lucky this time, you will have the quickest death of all." He chuckled, as was depicted in the pages. He yanked the man from the chair and pushed him forward so his legs would hit the chair. "Stand up."

The victim refused to move. Perfect, it's almost as though he had read it too.

"I SAID STAND UP!" A deep slash on his back and the victim cried out in pain.

"No." He gritted.

_Oh my, I think he's read this story before!_

"No? Really? How lovely, you're defiant."

One.

Two.

Three.

Three more slashes on his back and the man was screaming and panting heavily. His shirt was quickly becoming soaked with blood, and this man needed to hurry up and enact the plan before he bled out on him.

"Now stand on that chair." Shakily, the victim did as he was told and stood up on the wooden chair.

He grinned and stood up on the chair that was beside the victim's. He grabbed a meat hook and brought it close to the victims neck. "This will be so quick." He whispered before hastily slashing his neck and sticking the sharp end of the meat hook into his neck. The man's screaming was overpowered by him gurgling on his own blood. Quickly the killer jumped from his chair and kicked the chair out from beneath his victim.

He squirmed.

He kicked.

He was running in the air, only making everything worse for himself. The weight of his lower body plus the amount of work he was doing in a struggle to escape only served to kill him faster. Slowly the lower half of his body was tearing away from the head as the slit in his throat grew wider. The strands of flesh were snapping and the veins were popping.

Eventually he was limp, and the killer stared at the beautiful sight before him.

Blood pulsing out of the gaping hole in the man's neck, the rest of his body only attached to the head by the spinal cord and a few strands of muscle that had yet to tear. As written in the story, he walked over and stood back on the chair, hacking at the spinal cord until the mind and the body were no longer one.

He sauntered over to the camera.

"He'd lose his head if it wasn't attached to him—oh, woops." He giggled before turning the camera off.

* * *

When the gang returned to the Palm Woods, Logan waited with Piper by the mailboxes as she gathered the mail. Something from her publisher, an advertisement to get a new cell phone, and a manila envelope. She swallowed hard and felt around the envelope.

Another DVD.

"Logan. He sent another." She stared up at her boyfriend. "He sent it here, not the P.O. Box."

_That son of a bitch. He'll be lucky if I don't find him. This better be the last of it, why can't he just leave her alone? How does this please her!?_

"It's…it's just a DVD piper. You don't even have to watch it." She looked down at the envelope and back up at her boyfriend.

"Come on." The two of them ran up to the guy's apartment. Logan quickly locked the door behind him and settled on the sofa beside Piper as she dumped the contents onto the sofa.

"_Dearest Piper Stone,_

_Hello, it's a shame we haven't met face to face. I do wish I had the nerve to wake you up and say hello, but I couldn't disturb your rest._

_I liked the way you screamed when you found your friend on the floor._

_I'll tell you, I'm not usually one for screaming. It always used to bother me, I myself prefer the muted screams through a gag but you. You've changed that, you sound so melodic. _

_I only hope you were pleased with what I did. I know you like all things creepy. Nothing personal to your friend of course, it's only business, and my business is to please you._

_I aim to please."_

Piper trembled after reading the letter allowed. She glanced over at Carlos who was red and angry.

"JUST BUSINESS? JUST BUSINESS I'LL GIVE HIM BUSINESS—" James put his hand around Carlos' mouth to mute his angry ranting so Piper wouldn't feel even worse about herself.

"Don't watch it Piper…" Kendall urged as he saw her take the DVD case into her hands.

"Page 37." She read off of the case, then frowned. "Can't Beat the Heat… call Clyde….please."


	6. The Circus

**(Carlos'sCupcakes- hehehe glad you find him creepy! WOO a movie? Sweet. I like it.)**

**Reviews are always nice and welcomed, I would really greatly appreciate them =D Enjoy reading.**

* * *

_It's amazing the effects she has on my heart._

_I don't believe my heart has pumped this hard in such a long time._

_There she is, sauntering over to her boyfriend's apartment, cautiously looking both ways as she walked ten feet down to the door. Oh, she's so careful, so cautious now._

_I love it._

He waited for Piper to be allowed into the apartment. Logan greeted her with a warm smile and kiss on the cheek before wrapping an arm around her waist and dragging her in.

_I don't know if I like that._

_Why does he get to please her that way?_

_What if I kissed her cheek? Held her waist?_

_What if I stroked her hair?_

_Would that please her? Would she love me as much as she loves him?_

He left his hiding spot in the stairwell and quickly ran over to the door. He had to make this quick, he had to set up the room before she returned. He didn't know what time she would return, but he assumed he had at least two hours, that's all he needed.

_She changed the locks. _

_Crafty girl._

_But I am prepared this time._

He removed a different set of lock picks from his bag and quickly maneuvered them in the lock until the tumblers fell into place. Quickly he walked in and shut the door behind him, locking it as though no one had unlocked the door and snuck in.

First thing's first.

The lights.

* * *

"So where are the guys?" Piper questioned as she settled onto the sofa with Logan.

"James took Carlos back to the doctor, he popped a stitch on his back trying to move the sofa to get his phone." Logan shook his head and sat beside her. "Kendall went to the airport to pick up Lucy and have an early dinner with her, so you're stuck with your boyfriend."

"Finally alone with him huh?" She chuckled and nestled her head into his shoulder. But that chuckle seemed far from happy. It seemed nervous, a scared nervous chuckle that escaped her lips and Logan quickly noticed it.

"Well you don't appear too happy about it." He gazed down at her.

"I am happy I just…. I didn't think when I'd catch my boyfriend alone I'd be in complete fear of some psycho sending me another DVD. I don't know what to do Logan…" She took off her glasses and set them down on the coffee table before rubbing her eyes. Logan turned to her and grabbed her hands into his to pull her closer.

"Listen. Inside that pretty little head of yours is this strong woman who knows how to kill someone a thousand different ways. Do you know what that means?"

"…I have a sick sense of fun?" She retorted with a roll of her eyes.

"Well that, but that you're strong and you can handle what's thrown at you. Don't let this guy run your life. He hasn't touched you and he won't, okay? I won't let him. If he comes near you again I'll murder him. Okay? I won't let him hurt you." Logan kissed her forehead and Piper closed her eyes.

"I love you Logan…"

"I love you too Piper, this will be okay. Do you understand me?"

"I understand." She crawled forward on her knees and wrapped her arms around his neck. She lay on top of Logan and closed her eyes, enjoying their company together. Romance was hard for the two of them during this time. A man getting his eyes melted shut with a blow-torch was a kill to the libido. The constant fear she held as she waited for another video and a letter. It bothered her.

It ate at her.

* * *

The two fell asleep in each other's embrace, and three hours later Piper woke up and glanced at the clock. She took out her phone to check for messages and saw that she had gotten one from Lucy.

"Ugh…Logan…" She kissed his jaw and ran her hand over his chest in a circle to wake him up. Logan opened one eye and stared down at her. "I'm going to go, Lucy said she'll take me out for drinks when they get back… I said I'll go."

"Good girl….try to have a decent night and calm down." Logan murmured stroking her hair. He leaned forward and kissed her cheek. "Don't get too wild, okay? Maybe I should go with you guys."

"I'd like that." She nodded and kissed his chest before standing up. "I'll let you know when I'm almost ready to go, okay?"

"Got it babe." Logan closed the door behind his girlfriend as she left 2J and walked to her own.

* * *

_Scare her._

_Scare the scream queen._

_Make her worry._

_Make her feel disturbed._

_She loves those feelings._

_The pain, the adrenaline, it's part of her life._

_If I can give her that, she'll love it._

_She'll adore me._

_She'll see I really do aim to please._

He watched as Piper entered the apartment and closed the door behind her as she flicked the light switch. Nothing happened and she groaned. "Fucking Bitters runs a crap hotel." She muttered rubbing her eyes. "Circuit breaker where are you again…?" She asked herself as she stumbled in the dark. Piper took her phone out as she was walking and started to scroll through her phone to get the flashlight application she had installed.

The man came from behind her with a strip of duct tape and quickly taped her mouth shut. Piper's eyes widened and she reached behind her pulling at his arm while he threw the phone from her hands and wrapped his arms around her.

"Shh shh shh, I only aim to please, it will all be okay." He cooed in her ear. Piper screamed and he sighed happily. "I love that sound." He whispered before forcing her to a chair he had placed in the middle of the room. She stomped on his foot and tried to throw her head back to hit him in the nose but he was way ahead of her.

"_Dark Dreams_ page 109, author tries to escape by stomping on his foot and hitting his head with her own. I'm way ahead of you." He muttered, referencing her new novel. He forced her down into the chair but she fought back harder than expected. Piper kicked him in the kneecap which forced him to the floor. She ripped the tape from her lips but he grabbed her arm and yanked her to the ground, pressing his body against hers and keeping her mouth shut.

"Please don't fight so hard, I would hate to hurt you. Don't make me hurt you." He pleaded and Piper shook underneath him trying to get away by clawing his arms and bucking her hips to throw him off. The man sighed heavily and grabbed the strip of tape once more to place it back on her mouth. He grabbed the handcuffs in his pocket and quickly flipped her over to handcuff her. It was a fight in the dark and Piper wished she knew just what she was up against.

It was such a disadvantage to be in the dark.

She had written that.

She remembers, writing that in _Dark Dreams_, a fight in the dark could be so terrifying. You can't see your assailant and you feel helpless as you struggle to fight for your life.

He pushed her down into the chair and first tied her torso before he tied her legs to the chair as well. "Just wait, please just wait you'll be so impressed." He pleaded before covering her eyes over her glasses with a black silk cloth.

_Please just enjoy it._

_Don't fight me._

_I only aim to please._

Piper whimpered and shook in the chair. Maybe if she knocked herself over she could break the chair.

No, that wouldn't work.

Who was she kidding? That needed a lot of force, she wasn't strong enough.

He quickly went to the circuit breaker and restored the power. During his stay he had changed in his clothing to impress her. He changed every light bulb in the apartment so they gave off a dark red, menacing glow.

Just like page 121 in the upcoming book.

Before he would unveil himself to her, he made sure everything was perfect. His large bag that resembled and old fashion doctor's leather bag was nearby. The lights were perfect and menacing, now it was time for the music. He waltzed over to her stereo system. A menacing sound filled the room.

The circus theme.

_No no no, please no d-don't tell me he's doing this now. Don't let him take this mask off I don't want to look somebody help me._ Piper's thoughts were running rampant and her breathing became ragged. She couldn't even see but the simple sounds of circus music were making her adrenaline rush.

_It's working, she's feeling the adrenaline._

_I'm doing well._

He stepped forward and gingerly removed the blindfold. He smiled down at her and Piper screamed, shaking wildly in her chair. She shook her head back and forth shutting her eyes tightly to not face him.

The costume.

The man standing before her dressed as a sinister clown, bearing a striking resemblance to Penny Wise, the root of her fears. He smiled, a sick sinister smile as he realized how good of a job he was doing.

"Look at me Piper, please look at me."

She was shaking madly and her breathing was absolutely ragged. Tears managed to escape her eyes no matter how tightly they were closed. He frowned realizing she wouldn't look at him. He reached into his bag and took out a tape recording and put it down on the counter. Once he pressed play the sounds of Clowns' laughing and honking their noses joined the carnival music and she screamed once more. Desperately trying to get away. Aggravated she wasn't looking at him, he threw out a threat he knew she couldn't ignore.

"Keep your fucking eyes open or I will slit your boyfriend's throat in front of you and pour acid into and watch as it slowly drips into his lungs while he gasps for air." Piper whimpered and opened her eyes, trying not to look at him directly but everywhere she turned he ran in front and stood before her, smiling wide.

"Do you like this? The fright?" He questioned leaning close into her face. She screamed again and sobbed, choking and gasping for air. He took a knife from his bag and dragged it flat across her skin. When the cold metal made contact she flinched and whimpered, but was too afraid to move and end up hurting her own self. "I want to hear you scream…. I can't get that scream out of my mind."

If the scenario was different, Piper would not have given him what she wanted. She wouldn't have screamed to satisfy him.

But he was a clown.

She couldn't deal with clowns.

She screamed so loud it strained her throat but it made him smile in pure delight.

"LOGAN!"

Piper begged and pleaded, shaking uncontrollably as the clown let his hands glide across her face and her shoulders. "PLEASE! Help me LOGAN! Somebody help me please! GET AWAY FROM ME I DON'T LIKE CLOWNS STOP IT! HELP ME!" She cried and screamed and he reveled in delight at the sounds of her voice straining to keep up.

"Don't you love this? Am I pleasing you yet?" He asked kneeling in front of her.

"NO! NO YOU'RE NOT!" She shook and gasped for air. "GET AWAY FROM ME! LOGAN!" She screeched again and cried. The clown had a menacing frown and this only served to freak her out more.

_Perhaps the fear is so overwhelming she can't comprehend her fears. This is working then, I am in fact doing a good job._

* * *

"_LOGAN!"_

Logan froze, faintly hearing himself being called and glanced out of his bedroom door.

"_PLEASE! Help me LOGAN!"_

Again he heard a scream.

"Piper…" He muttered with wide eyes. He grabbed his phone and texted his three friends.

**Guy w/ piper 911 hurry up** He wrote as he ran out the door. Logan rushed down the hallway and first tried to twist the doorknob.

"_GET AWAY FROM ME! LOGAN!'_

It hurt him to hear her pained pleas for help. Logan stepped back and rammed his shoulder into the door, hissing in pain. Again he rammed himself into the door, he was almost there. Logan stepped back and ran at the door, kicking it down and running over the door to get to his love. The sight was terrible to see, Piper screaming and writhing in fear with a clown looming over her. The red light, the music.

Now he understood why she hated clowns.

He ran forward but the clown swiftly stood behind her holding a knife to her throat.

"Wait a minute Logan, I'm not done pleasing her."

"You're done here you're going to get the fuck away from her and stop harassing her!" Logan spat.

"No…..I'm not done." He trailed the blade flat against her skin making her whimper and Logan stared uneasily. The clown suddenly stopped and smiled wide.

_I'll do it to him._

"I have a lovely idea…." He grabbed the silk cloth that previously wrapped around her eyes and brought it to her mouth. "LOG-" He tied it tightly and stared at her. Logan watched him, trying to assess his opponent and understand what he was going to do. The clown turned around and lunged at Logan. Logan side stepped him and grabbed his arm, pinning it behind his back and forcing him to the floor. The clown rolled and pressed the knife to Logan's neck as he straddled him.

"You know what would please her?" He muttered staring down at Logan. "Hurting you." He raised the knife and tried to stab Logan in the arm.

_Just hurt him, no killing, remember the rules._

"Not likely." Logan kicked him hard between the legs and shoved him hard. Logan stood up and kicked him in the ribs, once, twice, before the knife rose and slashed his leg. Logan screamed and Piper cried watching the scene before her. The clown withdrew the knife, punched Logan in the stomach and stood up quickly. Logan clenched his jaws and continued to fight the clown, they grabbed each other's arms and were fighting hard to bring one another to the ground.

"Logan!" Kendall shouted his name from the hallway, and Logan stupidly glanced over to the door. The clown tripped Logan to the ground, grabbed his bag, and ran to the window. "NO!" Logan shouted and got up to chase him but the Clown jumped out the window. Kendall had run in just as Logan was leaning over the window.

"HOW THE FUCK IS HE GONE!?" Logan screamed pounding his head in frustration. Kendall shook Logan away from the window and dragged him over to his trembling girlfriend. The two boys worked frantically on untying her. When Logan removed her gag she cried out and closed her eyes. "The music… please." She pleaded. The two boys stared at each other confused until they remembered the circus music. Kendall ran over to the sound system and shut down the music, then turned around to Logan.

"Logan…." He glanced up and saw Kendall waving a third DVD. Piper didn't even glance over, she was in too much shock. Logan just shook his head and picked Piper up from the chair keeping her close to his chest as he carried hero out the room with Kendall following him. James ran over with Detective Clyde while Carlos struggled to keep up with them.

"What happened?" The detective questioned, then stopped in his tracks staring at the trembling handcuffed girl in Logan's arms. Quietly he reached into his pocket, dug out a pair of keys and removed the handcuffs from her wrists. As soon as they were gone she latched her arms around Logan's neck and cried softly.

"Piper…?" Carlos said softly, seeing how visibly disturbed she was. Piper didn't acknowledge he was there.

"Kendall, where did you leave Lucy?" Logan asked quietly.

"She's barricaded in her room."

"Does she know what's going on?"

"Yeah I explained it to her." Logan nodded and walked into 2J with everyone following behind.

"Logan I need to know what happened." The detective said following him closely. He sighed heavily and put Piper on the sofa. She lay there trembling and staring blankly at the floor.

"Oh I'll fucking tell you what happened." Logan said immediately turning around to face him. "A fucking clown broke into my girlfriend's apartment and traumatized her!"

* * *

_I DID IT!_

_I DID IT!MY PLAN WORKED SO WELL!_

_I got to please and terrify her and it was amazing._

_Her screaming was so musical I almost lost my mind. I should have recorded it._

_DAMN IT! _

_YOU IDIOT!_

_YOU DUMB FUCKING IDIOT!_

_FUCK!_

_I thought I worked everything out. I had her trapped with one of her most overwhelming fears, I tested the strength of her boyfriend…but I didn't record her cries._

The clown cursed himself in his head as he sat in his apartment plucking pieces of glass from his body. He had jumped out of the window, bounced off of an awning and rolled onto a lounge chair. It hurt like hell, but he was ready for the adventure and all he needed was to fix himself up and get ready for a round two.

_Perhaps if I attack one of her friends she'll be even more pleased with me._


	7. I Deserve a Treat

**(Carlos'sCupcakes- Thanks! And of course thank you very much for the shout out! )**

* * *

Piper lay on the couch still trembling in fear. In the kitchen area the detective along with Logan, James, and Kendall were watching the third DVD that was sent to her. Logan had changed into a pair of sweatpants after he cleaned his wound. He refused to go to the hospital. He already went once for Carlos and he didn't want to go again, so he stitched himself up with the medical kit he's had since he was a teen.

Carlos remained on the sofa with Piper. He found the videos too disturbing to watch. They made him sick to his stomach, and even listening to them was starting to be a bit difficult. It all felt like one horror movie come to life. Carlos gazed down at his trembling friend. Her eyes were wide open, just staring at the floor. He never knew how badly she disliked clowns.

Well, now he knew.

The men leaned on the counter watching the video.

"_I SAID STAND UP!"_ They cringed hearing him shout at the poor bastard. Over on the sofa Piper winced hearing this.

"_No."_

"_No? Really? How lovely, you're defiant."_ Then three sharp screams as the killer slashed the man on the back.

"Fifty-six." Piper mumbled under her breath. Carlos furrowed his eyebrows.

"What?"

"Losin' My Head." She replied to his question. The men were all watching as the victim's body was tearing away from the meat hook. James couldn't take it anymore, he slammed the laptop shut and turned away closing his eyes and swallowing hard. He almost lost his stomach that time. It was incredibly brutal and disgusting and he was having a hard time believing a little girl like Piper could write something so horrific.

"Guys, did they say page 56 in the beginning?" Carlos called across the room.

"Yes, Page 56. What is it?" The detective question.

"Uhh….apparently it's called Losin' My Head." Carlos glanced down at Piper before looking back over at the detective. "She must have remembered the dialogue."

"Can you tell me what happened?" The detective walked over and stood towering over her. Piper didn't reply, she just kept staring at the ground. "Piper this is incredibly important."

"Don't force her." Logan snarled and walked back to his girlfriend to sit by her. "She can't stand clowns, even seeing one in public she'll break down and cry. The guy knew this and dressed as a clown to scare the shit out of her."

"Did he say anything?"

"Yeah that he wasn't done pleasing her." Logan grimaced at the thought shook his head." I had him…he jumped out the window."

"Don't beat yourself up over it Loges." James said patting his back. "The guy's fucking nuts."

"Yeah speaking of nuts, is he like a schizo, sociopath? Anything?" Kendall questioned staring at the detective.

"Well, so far we are getting that he appears to have an attachment disorder—"

"_Really?_" Logan snarled, his voice dripping in sarcasm. "It took you till NOW to see that he has an attachment disorder? THAT WAS OBVIOUS SINCE THE VERY BEGINNING!"

"It can't be _just that."_ Carlos spoke softly to counter Logan's clearly angered voice. "There has to be something more."

"We don't have an identity…we don't have enough to get why he's doing this I can't tell you."

"This is fucking useless." Logan stood up and started pacing around until he looked at his friends.

"We have to go. We can't stay here this is too dangerous. Kendall go grab Lucy we'll bring her too just in case." Logan pointed at the door and Kendall nodded quickly jogging away. "James, you go pack some of Piper's bags, and no comments about her underwear or I will punch you in the throat." James smirked and nodded leaving the apartment. Logan took a deep breath and took out his phone.

"Do you have a place to go?" The detective questioned.

"Possibly." He sat down beside Piper who slowly curled up next to him. "Gustavo?"

"Yes Dog, what is it?" Logan closed his eyes as he hung his head and told Gustavo what had just happened. Repeating the situation made Piper shudder and shut her eyes tightly to forget what had happened, but every time she closed her eyes all she saw was that damn clown. While Logan was busy explaining what had happened the detective took this as his chance to question her.

"Piper, if you could tell me what happened it would be great. You could save someone else." She turned her head and stared at him. It disturbed him, the way her head just slowly moved to face him, even cracking as she did so.

"Really? It seems that every time we tell you something nothing happens."

"You have to understand this isn't a quick process, you write about it, you should know."

Point one for the detective.

"Fine. This is what happened." The detective took out a voice recorder and pressed record while she recounted her terrifying ordeal.

"If you need a place to stay, I have a mansion up in Sacramento. It's in a secluded area, huge. Front gate you have to get through, pool, tennis court." Gustavo sighed. "I need my Dogs, and their family to be safe. Swing by I'll give you the keys."

"Thank you Gustavo."

"Just…be careful alright? I'm not ready to write a funeral song." Gustavo hung up the phone and Logan glanced over to Piper who had just finished speaking to the detective.

"He's having a few officers come by to sweep the apartments." She said quietly pinching the bridge of her nose. She shut her eyes but quickly opened them, the image of the clown invading her mind.

"Gustavo's letting us go to his mansion in Sacramento." Piper knew Sacramento very well. She felt so safe there, that's where she lived for quite a couple of years, but what if they were followed?

No, she would be fine.

Her sister's in Vegas with her mom on a girl's getaway weekend. Her dad…well he probably went on a fishing trip, they should be fine. Shouldn't they?

"I'm okay with that." She nodded and glanced over to the door where Kendall was coming in with Lucy's bags. Lucy ran over and tightly hugged her. Sure, they weren't that close but they texted and talked, and they were the two girls that were able to put up with these guys. "Lucy I'm fine…please let go." Lucy nodded and hesitantly pulled away.

"So where are we going?" She questioned pushing her hair to the side.

"Sacramento… where exactly Logan?"

"Gustavo's mansion so it must be on the outskirts." Logan turned to the detective to give the exact address while James returned with two of Piper's bags.

"Thank you James…"

"Anytime Piper." He ruffled her hair and the rest of them went to pack their bags while Carlos hobbled out of the room with his.

"I promise we'll catch this guy." The detective said looking down at her. She looked up and narrowed her eyes.

"You're lucky I've never killed a detective in my books before."

* * *

They had so much stuff with them that they had to take two separate cars to get to Gustavo's mansion. When they got there Gustavo motioned for them to bring their cars into his garage, where he opened the door up for them. Both cars pulled into the garage just as Gustavo walked in clutching something tightly in his hands.

"Alright Dogs." He said, trying not to show that he cared _too_ much. "Take your crap out of those cars and put it in the Escalade." Gustavo gestured to the black Escalade ESV on the other side of the garage. James' eyes widened as he slowly glanced at him.

"Are you serious?"

"What? All your crap will fit, plus the six of you. No one will be expecting you to drive that. I told you, I need you dogs alive." Gustavo held the keys out and James quickly took the keys, grinning madly. "This is for the house." He tossed the keys to Logan. "If you destroy it I will destroy you…. Don't come back until this guy is gone, got it?"

"We got it Gustavo." Kendall nodded.

"Good…uh…be careful."

"You care!" Carlos grinned widely.

"Yeah I care about my car and my house, that's it. Now go." Gustavo waved them off and left the garage, but stood by the tiny window to watch them pack up and go. The six of them transferred their bags and climbed into the spacious vehicle.

* * *

_Oh that was so rich, so…so perfect. I expected the boyfriend to come in and save the day, but I didn't expect a second to come to the rescue. At least she lives on the second floor, as though she knew I would have to make that leap someday._

_Well, the stitching is no big deal._

_I popped my shoulder back into place. _

_All is well._

_Now time to check out my loot._

The man reached into the bag he had taken and smiled joyously as he emptied the contents onto his bed. He hummed merrily as he first took her laptop and turned it on, placing it to the side. Next he grabbed the family portrait. A much older man with salt and pepper hair, clearly he father. Slightly younger than him with brown hair and the same dark green eyes as Piper, obviously the mother. Finally beside Piper a young woman, possibly older than Piper with brown hair and brown eyes.

_Not nearly as pretty as her sister._

He took the picture out of the frame and tossed the frame to the side. Next he went through her wallet. He didn't care for the money but he found something interesting.

Her driver's license which had her address in Sacramento.

_Oh this is just so perfect! I can pay her family a business visit._

_Add a personal touch by meeting one of them._

_She would be so pleased that I'm meeting her family._

_I bet Logan hasn't even done that yet._

_Hmm…but who would I pick? I need time to recover if I'm going to be traveling. I have the time, they won't be going anywhere soon. Oh this is just too perfect._

He smiled and returned his gaze to the photograph wondering who he'd pick. "So many choices." He muttered trailing his fingers across the photograph. The man turned his attention to the laptop and opened the internet browser. The homepage was her inbox, and he giggled in joy seeing one from her father.

"_**Hey Kiddo,**_

_**Your mom and sis are having a blast. Left me in the house all by myself, you women are cruel.**_

_**Hope to hear from you soon, you doing alright down there? Don't forget about your old man now that you're famous!**_

_**I love you,**_

_**Dad"**_

"SO PERFECT I'LL TAKE THE FATHER!" He shouted at the top of his lungs. "But what to do! Oh I must plan it this is great I deserve a treat….yes I deserve a treat for doing such good work." He murmured stroking the stubble on his chin. "But what do I get? I think I deserve to relax…" He smiled to himself and threw all of her belongings off of the bed, laying down above the covers.

"Maybe I can indulge in a bit of stalking?" He asked allowed. "Yes….satisfy myself by watching. She must be running around so paranoid of my good work.."

* * *

After five hours of driving they desperately needed a break. James pulled in to an empty rest stop and began to fill the tank of the truck while everyone got up and stretched their legs. Piper hopped out of the car, pulled her hair into a bun and marched into the store to get snacks with Logan. She went right to the back and started grabbing as many energy drinks as the little red basket could hold.

"Planning on not sleeping?" Logan remarked watching her fill the basket hastily. Piper glanced over at him and quickly shook her head.

"No… I don't want to sleep."

"Because of the clown?" She sighed and nodded. "Baby...it's fine. It's a clown…it didn't hurt you, he can't hurt you he doesn't know where we're going, it'll be fine."

"It's not going to be fine! He got into my apartment _again_, after the locks were changed!" She hissed back and turned to another aisle as she began to throw in bags of chips. Logan sighed, grabbing snacks as well and shook his head.

"But I saved you, Piper. I know he…tortured you emotionally…,mentally by being a clown but…I got you out of there. I know it wasn't quick enough but I…I tried."

Piper's gaze at Logan softened, realizing he was hating himself. She hadn't realized that a part of Logan was beating himself up for letting her go to the apartment alone. For letting her assailant flee, for letting her get tortured for who knows how long before he was able to save her. "You did save me Logan….thank you." She closed her eyes and kissed his cheek sweetly before walking to the register. As the guy began to ring up their snacks she reached into her back pocket and frowned. "What the…" She felt around all her pockets but couldn't find her wallet. "Logan I don't have my wallet…"

"It's fine I got it." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a 50, handing it to the man behind the counter. "James probably packed it into one of our bags I bet." Logan told her as he grabbed the shopping bags.

"Yeah probably…" Piper nodded and grabbed the rest of the bags, following him to the car. When she climbed in Logan shut the door after climbing in after her and James took off to continue the drive.

"Only four more hours!" James smiled so sweetly as he glanced at Carlos, but his voice was dripping with sarcasm.

"Dude you're the one that offered to drive." Carlos retorted as he opened his can of Monster.

"Yeah and now I'm quickly regretting that…"

* * *

**(I think I hit a wall…SHIT. Halp =( )**


	8. A Whole New Game

**(wordsandwonders- okie dokie! Yeah this is um…not one of my nicer stories lol. I don't blame her. Layla.595- YES! I love Bones I remember Gormagon. Carlos'sCupcakes- I KNOW HOW CUTE Gustavo cares! There's some nice in his heart! LazyLazyWriter- I do in fact have some Logan whump planned! I had to google what that meant rofl.**

**Okay so this is more like…a bridge chapter for what's to come, so it's pretty short and not bloody.)**

* * *

_Piper found herself in Gustavo's Sacramento mansion. There was screaming and it never ceased to end. However, she recognized it. She knew it was the screaming of her lover and that made her heart sink. "LOGAN!" She screamed and took off running. It was hard to try to find him, the mansion was so big and his voice seemed to carry throughout the house. As soon as she thought she'd find him, she didn't. Every door she opened was a new dead body._

_The first, James chopped up and laid out on his bed._

_Then Kendall and Lucy, tied back to back with a pole running through their stomachs._

_Then there was Carlos, lying on the bed with his face so bashed in it was unrecognizable._

_Piper collapsed to the ground heaving, she couldn't believe this was happening to her. She thought they were safe, she thought there was no way this could happen. Again, she heard Logan scream and she forced herself to get up to try to at least save someone. Piper jogged down the stairs and ran to the basement._

"_I bet she'll love this." He whispered into Logan's ear. Logan shook in his chair desperately trying to break out of his binds._

"_You're a son of a bitch, you know that? NO ONE LOVES THIS YOU SICK FUCK!" Logan screamed at the top of his lungs ._

"_On the contrary, Piper seems to adore it." He grinned and took the hammer down onto Logan's hands one more, and Logan screamed again in pain._

"_LOGAN!" Piper came into view and she froze staring at Logan and the killer. "LEAVE HIM ALONE!"_

"_But why, my dear? Doesn't this please you? I only aim to please!"_

"_No! No it doesn't please me stop hurting him! I DON'T WANT YOU TO DO THIS!" He tilted his head to the side and stood beside Logan's chair. Logan sat there breathing heavily with broken fingers, a slashed chest and a busted lip. _

"_So you're telling me….trying to please you was a waste of time?"_

"_YES! You didn't have to do this just stop now." He frowned staring at her._

"_I don't like when my time is wasted." He quickly pulled a gun from the back of his pants and shot Logan in the head. Piper screamed bloody murder and collapsed to the ground watching Logan's head fall back lifelessly. "I hate when my time is wasted." He turned the gun on Piper and shot her between the eyes._

Logan was jolted out of his sleep by the sounds of his girlfriend screaming in terror. Her cries were so loud they traveled throughout the house. "Piper! Piper wake up it's just a dream!" Logan shook her but she was still asleep. "LOGAN NO!" She cried and Logan swallowed hard instantly realizing what she must have been dreaming. He continued to shake her and was about to slap her awake when she shot up in bed. Piper trembled and sobbed when she looked over at Logan. She checked his hands and examined his head before throwing herself into his chest. The door to the bedroom creaked open and Logan glanced up to see the guys there. James was holding a fire poker, Kendall had a knife and Carlos had one of Gustavo's golf clubs. Logan mouthed the word nightmare to them and they all nodded, dispersing to their rooms.

"Piper it's okay…it's okay princess you're okay." He cooed stroking her hair and rocking her side to side. Piper clutched onto his shirt desperately and would not let go. "We're okay…we're safe now."

"B-but what if we're not?" She sobbed, "What if he finds us?"

"He won't find us, got it? He has no idea, and he won't know. He jumped out of a window for Christ's sake he has to be injured he won't just walk out and show up again in a few hours. Piper look at me." Logan lifted her chin and forced her to stare at him. It hurt to see the tears of fear pouring from her eyes, but he had to be strong for her. "We're safe here. Okay?" Slowly she nodded, but he knew she wouldn't feel safe, not for a long time, no matter how hard he tried. "I won't let him hurt you again. That I promise you."

"But what if he hurts you?" She whispered quietly. "I can't let you—"

"You're going to have to." He looked down at her. "In a choice between me and you, it will be me, I won't let you do anything stupid."

"Thank you Logan…" She whispered quietly as she rest her head against his chest.

* * *

_Oh, I still can't believe how much good work I've done. I'll have to allow myself to indulge soon that way I may get back to work. My next project will most definitely be a good one…_

After a break for several days in order to recover, a break he believed he deserved for his good work, he put on his best casual clothing and went to his van. The deranged man drove to the Palm Woods in order to stalk his beloved Piper Stone. After parking the van he walked into an apartment building across the street from the hotel. He climbed to the roof and set up his surveillance so he could peek into their apartments.

"Perhaps I'll see much more of Piper Stone than I ever thought I could." He sighed dreamily and sat perched on the roof top, watching apartments 2J and 2K. As he sat there waiting to get a glimpse of them he thought about what he would do. Perhaps he'd publically humiliate her father. Put him in the center of Sacramento for everyone to discover. Perhaps he'd send his body to the Palm Woods in a large box, as a present for her to open. Hell, maybe he'd even make it a live feed so she could watch in real time as her fathered was brutally murdered. Then there was the question of where to perform this. Should it be done in the family home, a warehouse, a hotel, or maybe an abandoned butcher shop. The options were endless.

_I'll have to research just where to go in Sacramento_

It was almost nightfall and not a single member of Big Time Rush, nor Piper stone were seen in either of those apartments. All he saw were officers going in and out of the apartments, that's when the realization had hit him.

_That bitch left._

_THAT WAS NOT SUPPOSED TO HAPPEN!_

He tossed the binoculars to the side and reached into his bag to pull out a copy of her book. He quickly flipped through it to make sure he was correct, and he was.

_She was not supposed to leave. The book does not say anything about the author fleeing. _

_THAT WAS NOT IN THE RULES!_

_WHAT IS GOING ON!?_

He was angry, upset. He picked the binoculars back up and threw them to the floor, violently stomping on them until they were just broken shards along the rooftop. He punched an air vent and ripped up the copy of the book. "THAT BITCH!" he shouted at the top of his lungs. Now he was angry, now he was mad.

_She doesn't deserve to be pleased._

_She betrayed me, she betrayed the book._

_She wasn't supposed to leave…._

"She's going to regret that." He picked up his belongings and ran down the steps of the apartment building. He needed to find out where they had left. Perhaps they fled to stay with her father. He stopped his descent down the stairs and smirked in satisfaction.

_That's it, they must be with her dad_.

He ran to his car and proceeded to make several stops until he was back at his apartment. Upon his arrival he packed a small bag of clothing, then he went on to the more necessary items. First he unfolded a cloth needle carrier. Instead of sewing needles he replaced the twenty slots with covered syringes. The syringes were already full of enough muscle relaxant to put them down, but not unconscious. He'd want them to be awake to witness what he'd do to them, he wouldn't want to wait for them to regain consciousness. Too difficult, too annoying to deal with.

Next he went through his supplies he had gotten in case he wanted to enact murders from the books, but now he was unsure if he wanted to. She had betrayed the mutual trust the two seemed to have. Why would he now want to murder or hurt them just like in her book. Was it worth it? No, no it wasn't. Now he needed to be creative. Now it was his time to do what he wanted. Now, he had to please himself.

_Now we're going to play a game._

Cloth, rope, duct tape, ice pick, hammer, knives, a gun, syringes, pliers, miniature blow torch, a shovel. All other supplies he would need he could gather on his way to Sacramento. Some things he'd need would just not be able to be carried around at his leisure.

_I'll send them on a goose chase._

He went back to his room to grab her wallet and gaze with anger upon her driver's license.

_I'll hurt them all so she's forced to see what I can do._

He took the license and grabbed his belongings, gazing at the collection of books she had from her.

_If she doesn't want to play by the rules, fine, she'll have to play my game now._

* * *

"I really wish you'd stop being so terrified, you're safe Piper!" Lucy said as she watched Piper slowly make the bed. It had been several days later, and not a single DVD or threat came to them. They were untouched, but she was still afraid. Piper sighed and shook her head as she pulled the comforter across the mattress.

"We're not safe until he's either dead, or arrested." For a moment she stopped trying to make the bed and looked out the window. "Part of me wants to kill him. The way he kills those people….the way I do in my books."

"…That's not creepy.." Lucy muttered leaning against the dresser.

"Okay It's very creepy." She chuckled lightly and shook her head." But he deserves it! He's sick…and twisted and—"

"Totally infatuated with you…." Piper looked over at Lucy who shrugged. "I'm sorry but he is. The guys filled me in on _everything_. He doesn't kill them because he knows they make you happy. He doesn't….cut you or anything because he's obsessed with you. He pays tribute to you! He's attached and fucking….out of his mind. I bet you could just talk him into killing himself if you wanted to."

"That's…an interesting thought." Piper nodded slowly at Lucy's words. "I should have considered that for the book."

"How does that book end by the way?" Piper shrugged.

"I don't know, we printed the draft without a definite ending. We figured if I read through it I would think of an appropriate ending, but he has it so…..never got the chance."

Lucy nodded and walked over to help her finish making the bed. "Well now that we're here, you should really try to clear your mind of him and just relax. Okay? Carlos is okay and he's all stitched up, Logan's got a little cut but he's fine too. You need to….not let him control you." Lucy finished the bed off for Piper who had just nodded in agreement. "Is that a yes? You'll try to calm down?"

"Maybe. I'll try, but I will still be thinking of him in the back of my mind. I won't be completely vulnerable to this guy." Piper looked out the window, as though she was expecting to see a clown walk through the trees and towards the property. The area surrounding the house was completely surrounded by tall trees. Almost like they were in the middle of a private forest and no one could get to them.

"Come on Piper, let's go down stairs and relax okay? There's a huge TV set downstairs…"

"Fine I will…is Logan down stairs?"

'No…." Lucy continued to drag her. "Logan went to get groceries with Kendall. But they'll be fine!" She said quickly and Piper sighed.

"He didn't tell me…"

"He knew you wouldn't let him go. Or anyone go outside. What do you think girl food just magically appears in the refrigerator?" Piper glared at Lucy who shrugged. She pushed her onto the sofa between James and Carlos. "Distract her you guys, she's beyond paranoid."

"Hey James." Carlos said leaning forward.

"What?"

"You have a bitch face."

"That's not distracting Carlos, that's just being an asshole."

"…Same thing."

* * *

_Sacramento here I come._

_First stop, Papa Stone. I wonder how well an older, retired detective can fight._

_I bet this one will be easy._


	9. Admirable Trait

**(Carlos'sCupcakes- Thank you! Word of advice, never anger a creepy killer! :P wordsandwonders- Of course, someone has to be totally cute throughout this and that has to be Carlos. LazyLazyWriter- YEAAHHH I've concluded that I'm kind of a gruesome person lol. Ah, whump, I'll be using that more often. Sherryw- thank you! Hope I don't disappoint. Layla.595- oh man I loved bones, sad to say I'm not caught up, I just know that booth and brennan had a baby )**

* * *

They were happy.

Happy and free, away from the worry and troubles of a psycho with a weird obsession for books and murders.

Piper was currently lying by the pool catching a tan, well, she was just lying there, but then she fell asleep. Carlos was lying on a chair watching his friends have fun in the pool. He still couldn't go in because of his stitches, he wasn't supposed to get them wet. James and Kendall were in the pool goofing around with Lucy and Logan. The four of them were swimming around, dunking each other, and doing flips into the pool.

Logan's cell phone made a beeping noise, which alerted him he had gotten a text. "Yo Carlos can you check that for me?"

"No problem Loges…" Carlos rolled over to grab Logan's phone and quickly read it over. "Uhh dude, you got a text from 'Papa Stone'." Logan furrowed his eyebrows and pulled himself out of the pool. He wrapped a towel around himself and took the phone from Carlos to read the text.

**Logan I should kick your ASS! **"Aw shit he's mad at me for something." Logan muttered writing back a reply.

"Dude, what did you do?" Carlos questioned. Logan shrugged and glanced over at Piper who had rolled onto her stomach to sleep.

"Beats me…" He sighed and sent the text.

**What happened?**

**I got a call from a detective telling me about a killer and my daughter? WTF WHY DO I NEED TO HEAR THIS FROM A DETECTIVE I DON'T EVEN KNOW, AND NOT MY DAUGHTER OR HER BOYFRIEND?!**

"Oh fuck you guys Detective Clyde called her dad and told her what was going on." Logan made a face as he read it.

"What? Why would he do that?" James asked puling himself out of the pool.

"Well, her dad's a retired detective I guess…mutual detective respect? Fuck, he's going to beat my ass." Logan shook his head in response and typed out an answer for her dad, Michael.

**I'm sorry, trying to keep it quiet.**

**QUIET MY ASS. WHERE THE FUCK ARE YOU GUYS WE NEED TO TALK ABOUT THIS. **

**We r staying at a place in Sacramento.**

**YOU'RE BACK IN SACRAMENTO? WTF? GET TO MY HOUSE NOW LOGAN MITCHELL BEFORE I BEAT YOUR ASS AND MAKE IT SO YOUR MOTHER CAN'T IDENTIFY THE BODY.**

**Uhh…do you want me to bring Piper?**

**No not yet, I have to deal with you first**. Logan swallowed hard reading the text and adjusted his towel. "Alright he wants me to go to their house and have a talk with him. If I don't come back he shot me in the dick and I'm unable to walk…." Logan warned and his friends laughed.

"Dude, do you want me to go with you?" James offered.

"Nah, it's just to talk and possibly get shot at."

"Hey, do you think you can drop me off at the hospital on your way there? I want to get the stitches removed." Carlos asked looking up at Carlos. "I think they're ready…"

"Dude there is no way those are ready to go." Kendall snickered staring at his friend.

"WELL I WANT TO SWIM SO THEY ARE COMING OUT ONE WAY OR ANOTHER." Logan rolled his eyes and pulled Carlos up to his feet.

"Yeah it's probably on the way. I'll go shower and get dressed…nobody tell Piper I'm seeing her dad got it?" Logan announced staring at all of them.

"So what should we say? You're seeing a stripper?" Lucy questioned tilting her head to the side.

"Ha ha so funny. Just say Carlos and I went to get haircuts or….groceries or some shit like that. Got it?" They nodded and waved to Logan and Carlos as they got into the house to change and leave.

* * *

Michael Stone was a retired detective who now owned a floral shop. The detective career path proved to be a poor choice for his health. Being under constant stressful conditions really took a toll on his body. High blood pressure, aching bones and joints, a permanent limp due to an old case that cracked his hip…but he was a strong-willed older man, his injuries and health conditions were just little reminders. Michael hummed to himself quietly as he knelt down in the garden, digging up a rose bush that he would trim and clip to give to his wife. He stood up, dusting his hands on his pants and looked towards the back door, it was closed just as he had left it. Michael nodded to himself and walked in. He wasn't paranoid, he was just a bit careful, and needed to remind himself of things that he did to make sure no one got the best of him. He walked inside the house and went to the kitchen to pour himself a glass of cold lemonade.

_Be careful, she always writes the killers as careful and well prepared._

_But I'm mad at her, I shouldn't listen to her books! I SHOULDN'T CARE FOR HOW SHE WRITES HER KILLERS! But oh how they do such a good job…I'm conflicted._

_Now is not the time to be conflicted._

The killer watched as Michael drank his lemonade while leaning over the kitchen counter, from the safety of a hallway closet. As soon as Michael put the glass in the sink and began to walk to the backdoor, the man silently crept out of the closet and walked behind him wielding a syringe. Michael saw the man's reflection as he approached the door and quickly turned around. He swung and hit the masked man in the face with his fist before hitting him two more times. The masked man dropped to his knees to avoid any more hits and drove the syringe into Michael's thigh, pumping him full of sedatives. Michael groaned and knew he had only seconds before the sedatives would begin to take effect. He leaned forward and wrapped his hands around the intruder's neck, strangling as hard as he could. The masked man choked and pried his hands off of him. When Michael's body relaxed he fell limp to the floor, and the intruder stood up, angrily kicking him in the ribs.

"You have no clue who you're dealing with." The masked man spat kicking him in the ribs repeatedly. Michael couldn't respond, he was full of enough sedatives to keep him relaxed and quiet, totally motionless, but completely awake to see all that the intruder would do to him. "Michael Stone, father to Piper Stone. I assumed you'd put up more of a fight, but I suppose being old and retired would greatly diminish your skills." He grabbed Michael by his legs and proceeded to drag him into the living room of the house. He pulled him onto a chair and tied his wrists and ankles down after drawing the curtains to a close. "I know you must know Piper's boyfriend, you'd be a horrible father if you didn't, so…." He reached into Michael's pocket and pulled out his cell phone to text Logan. "Let's have a chat with the boyfriend, shall we?" He laughed and leaned against the wall texting Logan.

"OH MY GOD. THEY'RE IN SACRAMENTO!" He jumped for joy and laughed wickedly before regaining his composure. He stared down at Michael and sighed happily. "Our amazing little Piper is back in Sacramento, oh this ….this is so amazing." He closed his eyes relishing the moment and quickly texted Logan. He tossed the phone to the side and glanced at Michael. "Well, Logan is on his way. More for the party right?" He smirked and walked over to the closet he was hiding in. When he walked back over holding his bag he realized Michael was slowly starting to regain control of himself. "Ah, the relaxant is wearing off. Good." He grinned and dropped the bag on the coffee table before pulling it wide open.

"What are you doing here? What do you want with my daughter?" Michael managed to ask, watching as this stranger pulled out a hunting knife.

"Well, we were in a mutual relationship. I'd please her and she'd accept what I'd give to her, that's all she had to do. But she ruined it. She left me. She left in the middle of the game and she wasn't supposed to do that. Now I'm just looking to have a little fun." He grinned wickedly and walked towards Michael.

"You think this is fun?" Michael spat staring at him.

"I know this is fun." The masked man circled Michael's chair with the knife. "Tell me, are you going to scream the way she does?"

"WHAT DID YOU DO TO MY DAUGHTER!?"

"Oh…nothing that she didn't want." He shrugged and drove the knife into Michael's shoulder. Michael screamed out, but caught himself and tried to repress his screaming, settling for groaning and biting down on his lip. "Huh, you don't like to scream do you?"

"I won't give you what you want." Michael gritted out.

"Hm, interesting. Then again you were a detective, you're not used to giving in to demands." He pulled the knife out of his shoulder and drove it into the other shoulder. Michael closed his eyes tightly and tried once more to suppress his scream. "You're a tough one, I like that."

"Yeah? Why don't you tell Logan to stay home then, you and me can party." Michael spat glaring at his intruder. "At least show your face, don't be a little bitch."

"OH YOU'RE FUNNY MICHAEL STONE!" His assailant laughed and stabbed into his thigh making Michael cry out in pain. "You don't want Logan to get hurt do you? That's an admirable quality to have, sacrifice yourself to me in the hopes of saving your princess' boyfriend." He took the knife out and wiped it on his pants before going back to the bag. He pulled out a pair of pliers and walked over, twirling the pliers in his fingers.

"What, you'll rip my nails off? Been there." Michael spat.

"Is that so? Hmmm…interesting." He glanced down at the pliers, then at Michael. He shrugged and grabbed a hold of Michael's finger tips anyway; pulling five finger-nails clean off one after the other. Michael was able to hold in his cries for some time, but after the third nail was plucked he screamed in pain for the last two remaining nails. The man sighed happily and stood up to assess his work the way an artist assesses a painting.

"Now….for the good stuff. I believe you're familiar with this." The man pulled a taser from his bag. "Oh before I continue, better tell Logan he can let himself in." He ran over to the phone and told Logan the door was open to walk in, then went back to Michael. "You'll have to be quiet this time around, can't let Logan hear you." He pulled out the cloth from his bag and tied it tightly around Michael's mouth. "Show time." He smirked deviously and held the taser to Michael's next, causing him to shake and writhe uncontrollably.

* * *

After dropping Carlos off at the hospital to check on his stitches, Logan pulled up to the Stone family house and climbed out of the Escalade. He read the text over and sighed standing in front of the door. "He's going to be waiting there with a shot gun for me…" Logan muttered to himself before twisting the door knob. He stepped in and closed it behind him before walking to the elevator. "Hey uh Michael I'm here uhh what did you—MICHAEL!" Logan's eyes bulged out of his head seeing Michael was a bloody, limp mess tied to a chair. Before he could take one step to help him the masked man came from behind Logan and smashed a vase on the back of his head. Logan fell forward to the ground and groaned, struggling to stay conscious. All he saw were spots as he looked up to Michael's body on the chair shaking and trying to break free to save Logan.

Logan rolled over in time to see the man trying to kick Logan in the ribs. He rolled away and struggled to pull himself to his feet. As Logan was helping himself up the man sent a hard kick to his ribs, and dropped his elbow onto Logan's back with such power that Logan fell to the floor coughing and wheezing. "Oh Logan, so quick to act, you didn't think this through." The man kicked Logan while he was on the ground.

Once.

Twice.

The third time Logan caught his leg and twisted his ankle, bringing the man down to the floor. Logan crawled over him and brought his fist down to his face. Two hits landed before the man caught his wrist and rolled over Logan, keeping his forearm on his throat to keep him down. "Tell me Logan, what should I do next?"

"Fuck you." Logan spat trying to throw him off.

"Oh no Logan, I don't swing that way." He shook his hand then glanced over at Michael. "Papa Stone doesn't have a lot of time left. Blood is leaving pretty quickly. Should I let him go or end it now? If I let him go you'll have to be my new play toy." He looked down into Logan's eyes. Logan narrowed those same eyes and brought his fist up to the masked man's temple. The man fell off of Logan holding his head. Logan stood up and sent a harsh kick to his side. Logan thought he was doing well and that the two of them had a chance until his limbs felt as though they were tingling and he fell limp onto the ground. "W-what…." He glanced down to his leg and saw a syringe sticking out. The man smirked standing up and towering over Logan.

"I thought this out Logan. I'm being just a bit more careful." He smirked and turned to Michael and tilted his head to the side. "The plan was to kill you, but sticking to the plan hasn't worked out so well for me, so…." He waltzed over and drove the knife into Michael's side. "If you survive this, kudos to you. If not….oh well." He shrugged and turned to Logan who was lying limp on the floor, staring up at him with worried eyes. "Oh Logan. Time for me to have a bit of fun." He chuckled and turned Logan over to his back, handcuffing him before tying his ankles together. He dragged Logan to the backdoor and carelessly threw him into the wheelbarrow. After covering him with a tarp he wheeled Logan's body to his van where he threw him into the back before settling into the driver's seat and pulling away from the home.

* * *

"Ugh…Logan you dickhead." Carlos muttered sending Logan yet another angry text.

**WTF U SAID YOU'D PICK ME UP LOGAN! DICK! **Carlos shook his head and left the hospital. He still could not have all of his stitches removed, the wounds were too deep and it was far too soon, looks like he'd have to wait another week or so to use the pool. Carlos sighed and decided to walk to Piper's family's house. Logan had told him where to go just in case Michael decided to kill Logan, Carlos could at least go and see if that was true. When Carlos got there he saw the Escalade still parked out front and noticed the front door open. "Huh….definitely killed Logan." He mumbled to himself jokingly. He stepped inside and noticed blood speckles on the floor and scuff marks.

_Don't shout hello dumbass…_ Carlos thought to himself with the shake of his head. He quietly stepped in and rounded the corner. Carlos found himself in the living room, staring at the lifeless body of Michael Stone. "Shit! UHH..SHIT!" He called an ambulance and ran over to Michael, untying him and trying to figure out what to do.

Blood, there was so much blood he couldn't tell what color the clothes were that he was wearing. He ran around grabbing towels to press onto the wounds to try to stop the blood from flowing, but all were proving to be a failure. He barely felt a pulse, he wasn't even sure if it was there. Carlos waited frantically for the ambulance, then he realized something.

"Fuck..LOGAN!" Carlos ran around the house the best he could ."LOGAN ARE YOU HERE? LOGAN!?" After not finding Logan he screamed and smacked the wall angrily. "FUCK!" Carlos heard the sirens of the ambulance, so he ran over to the door and pulled it wide open ushering them in. He watched as they pulled Michael's limp body onto the stretcher. "Is he alive? Will he be okay?"

Both of the EMT's looked at each other before loading him into the stretcher. "You might want to give the family a call." He sighed. "Are you riding in?"

"Yeah…" Carlos nodded and hopped into the back. He didn't even know Michael, only from stories Piper and Logan would tell them about but he couldn't let them take him alone. Carlos sat in the back watching as they tried to help Michael the best they could, while he called James.

"Carlos, what's up you got those stitches out?"

"Bring Piper to the hospital. It's her dad…..and Logan's gone."


	10. Damien

**(LazyLazyWriter- lmao that makes you happy? Oh man, poor Logan. Sherryw- thank, I hope I don't disappoint! Carlos'sCupcakes- Thanks I'm glad you love this! HmMMMM I wonder what happens to Papa Stone. Winterschild11- thank you! )**

* * *

Piper burst through the hospital doors as though she was in an episode of _ER_, she ran to the front desk and screamed at the poor nurse asking where her father was. Frustrated with the nurse speaking slowly to her and telling her to calm down Piper was ready to scream her head off but Kendall swooped in and spoke calmly for her.

"Her father's detective Michael Stone, don't you have any information on him?" He was kind and smooth with the way he spoke, and the nurse had no problem relaying the information to him.

"He came in about half an hour ago, he's in room 336 but—" Piper didn't wait any longer to hear what she had to say. She took off running so fast down the hallway the rest of them had a hard time catching up to her. There was no way she would wait for an elevator, she ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time to get to her dad's room. When she arrived on the third floor she saw Carlos sitting on a chair outside of a room. He had his head in his hands and his elbows were resting on his knees. Her heart sank and she already knew what happened but she needed to confirm it for herself. Piper sprinted down the hallway and the closer she got, Carlos heard her running. Before she could throw the door open and run inside Carlos stood up and wrapped his arms around her waist pulling her back.

"Carlos stop it let me go!" She growled trying to get away from him.

"Piper, you need…to listen to this." Carlos' voice was soft and monotone, extremely different from how he usually spoke. She stopped trying to pull away from him and turned to hear what he had to say. "They said he might not make it. Previous injuries, and the damage he sustained today—"

"Carlos what happened." She sniffled staring at him and he shook his head.

"Just…go say goodbye." He let go of her and gently nudged her to the door. Piper swallowed hard and pushed the door open, running to her father's bedside. She cringed seeing the bruising and cuts on his face and felt guilty. She had done this to him, her writing…her books, Piper felt as though her success was killing everyone, and now it was killing those she loved.

"Daddy…" She muttered trying to keep her voice under control as she slipped her hand into his and gave it a squeeze. "I'm sorry…I am so sorry." She whispered leaning down and kissing his forehead. "I'm sorry…I didn't tell you anything, I should have contacted you immediately and told you to go somewhere safe. This is all my fault I never wanted this to happen." Piper cried and rested her forehead against his, her tears slipping from her eyes and falling on his pillow. "If I had known….any of this would happen I wouldn't have written a single book. I'm so sorry daddy please don't leave me yet." She cried squeezing his hand, which was barely able to grasp hers.

"Piper…" His raspy voice made her sniffle and stand up straight to stare at him. "It's okay."

"It's not okay! Dad it's not okay at all you're dying and…." She stopped speaking when he shushed her. He opened his eyes to glance at her, and as soon as she looked into them she knew he wasn't going to make it. She cried like a baby and rested her head beside his on the pillow. Michael leaned over the best he could to whisper into her ear.

"I'd do it all again to not let you or Logan get hurt." He whispered, closing his eyes. "I'd die for you, you're my creative little monster." Piper cried harder at hearing the silly nickname he used for her. "I'm old….it's fine." He coughed and blood shot out of his lungs and landed on his chin and chest.

"No…it's not fine it's not your time." She sobbed and straightened up, using her thumb to wipe his chin.

"It is." He coughed again, when more blood shot out her hand trembled and she sobbed once more as she frantically tried to clean the blood off of him. Michael began muttering to Piper but she couldn't hear it. She leaned down to listen to what he had to say. "I love you my little monster, tell your mom and sister I love them too." He continued coughing and his heart rate monitor was going crazy. Piper's eyes widened and she cried for help watching her dad cough up blood. She grabbed his hands and wouldn't let go.

"Dad no, don't go please don't go please!" She cried squeezing his hands. Michael flat lined and Piper fell to her knees sobbing uncontrollably. Several nurses and a doctor ran into the room to save him. James had to run in and pull Piper away; the nurses weren't strong enough to loosen her grip. He held her tightly as she cried and kicked trying to get back over to her father's bedside.

"Call it." The nurse sighed wiping the sweat from her brow with the back of her wrist.

"Michael Stone, 5:15:04 July first." The doctor sighed pulling off his rubber gloves while another nurse pulled the blanket over Michael's body. Piper screamed and cried hysterically into James' chest. She heard her phone ringing so she pulled it out of her pocket and saw that it was Logan.

"Logan where are you?" She sobbed hysterically, "I need you now."

"Logan needs you too."

* * *

In the back of the van Logan was laying there motionless until the sedatives wore off. He glanced over to see the man still driving, but he had taken his mask off. He glanced at him, shaggy black hair, creepy green eyes and pale skin. He looked like a Harry Potter reject. The man was focusing on the road, too busy to pay attention to Logan. Logan shimmied around in the back frantically trying to pull his cell phone out of his back pocket. He managed to pull it out, regretting the fact that he was wearing skinny jeans. Logan rolled over and squirmed down until his nose was by the phone. Using his nose, he unlocked the phone and brought up his contacts list. Sure, it would be great to call one of his friends but they needed more help, and he was positive they had no idea what was going on. He settled on 'Detective Clyde' and selected his name. Logan quickly texted '911' to him and sent it just as the van came to a stop. He cursed and sat up trying to grab the phone and slide in back into his pocket, but the doors of the van flew open and the man smiled wide.

"Ah! Trying to call for help. Very cute, that doesn't happen in her books." He grabbed Logan's tied ankles and tugged hard, pulling Logan out of the van like nothing and in the process banging his head on the rear bumper. Logan groaned on the ground and cursed under his breath as the man reached forward and grabbed the phone away. "I'll save this for later."

"There's not going to be a later dipshit." Logan spat trying to sit up. The man laughed and kicked Logan hard in the ribs. "I'll get out, and I'll kill you."

"Oh…that's cute. Have you read your girlfriend's stories? There are no heroes." He laughed. "The murderer always gets away."

"Have _you_ read them?" Logan spat as the man grabbed him and started dragging him. Logan looked around realizing they were by the docks, entering some sort of abandoned warehouse. "There's _always_ a hero at the end."

"Oh yes, the fellow that nearly dies. What was his name? Hortense? Please, he's no one to fear." He scoffed dragging Logan in. "He _barely_ makes it at the end of her book. That won't happen here." He dropped Logan's body on the ground and delivered a swift kick to his head making Logan grunt in pain and close his eyes as his vision blurred in a frenzy. While the man walked away Logan rolled over to his side and kicked his legs up behind him to try and untie his ankles. If he could untie his ankles he could stand, run, kick, he'd somehow be able to get away. His plan was cut short when the man stabbed a needle into Logan's neck and gave him more sedatives. "You're an active one. You just don't sit still do you? No matter, soon enough you will." He shrugged and walked away from Logan.

"You're sick you know that? Why are you doing this?" Logan questioned while trying to fight against the relaxant.

"Simple. She wasn't playing by the rules." He shrugged grabbing Logan under his arms and dragged him over to a table and slammed him down on it. "When you don't play by the rules, I don't have to play by the rules. I can do what I want. I want to hurt her." He untied Logan, but of course Logan couldn't move his limbs. He pulled each of his limbs to the four corners of the table and tied them down with thick, abrasive rope. After tying Logan down he began to whistle to himself as he walked away to one of the tables where he had set up a blade sharpener. He casually whistled while holding the hunting knife to the stone to sharpen it.

_The boyfriend proves to be a troubled one. I can't let him go though, nor will I kill him just yet. The father is dead I absolutely know it, that will have to hold her over for now. At the moment, Logan must remain here. It will torture her and eat her alive. Knowing her boyfriend is with me, absolutely helpless and vulnerable to some of the worst torture imaginable. Ugh…. It gives me chills just imagining her pain and how terrible she must feel._

He walked over to Logan and studied him. Logan was motionless on the table, the sedatives making him unable to move any of his muscles. After sauntering around the table a few times he went back over to the work bench and grabbed a cattle prod. As he was walking over he noticed Logan struggling in his binds.

"Ahhh… the sedative is wearing off. Excellent." He smirked standing by Logan's head, holding the cattle prod in his hands. Logan swallowed hard staring at it, he never before imagined he'd be lying on a table, vulnerable to a man with a cattle prod to fry his brains out.

"You think I'll just stay here and let you torture me?"

"Nope." He answered turning the cattle prod on, allowing Logan to hear the sickening buzz. "I'll keep you here and do what I want." He ripped Logan's shirt open and placed the prod above his belly button. Logan couldn't believe the amount of pain he felt in those five seconds. He clenched his jaws to not scream and give him the satisfaction of hurting him, which did not please the assailant.

"Why don't you scream, Logan? I want to hear it."

"I'm not giving you what you want you sick fuck."

"Sick fuck? That's right I don't have a name." He sighed and placed the prod over the same spot, leaving it there as he thought back to what he wanted Logan to call him. A miserable five seconds passed before he thought of a name. He glanced at Logan as his body stopped writhing in pain and smiled. "Call me Damien."

"Damien?" Logan spat, his body still trembling from the shocks. "Who do you think you are?"

"Well to you Logan, I'm the devil." He laughed and brought the cattle prod back down to his skin, this time right above Logan's hip bone. Ten seconds of pain, Logan emitted an ear piercing scream that came from the bottom of his gut. "Ahh..good stuff Logan." He chuckled and pulled the prod away. He walked to the end of the table and removed Logan's shoes and socks.

"Don't you dare." Logan gritted.

"Oh, I dare." He chuckled and stuck the prod on the arch of Logan's foot. Four seconds later Logan was screaming and writhing, but Damien held Logan's foot on place, he kept it there for a full twenty seconds, burning and cooking his skin. When he stopped, Logan was panting and seeing stars as he stared straight up at the glass ceiling of the warehouse.

"You're a sick fucker I hope you know that. When I get out of here I'm going to torture you just as bad." Logan spat his foamy saliva at Damien who shook his head and laughed.

"That's a cute promise Logan, but no you won't. Now as much as I love to hear the screams from your gut, muted cries for help are my favorite." Damien walked away from Logan and returned seconds later holding a thick bandana. He brought over Logan's lips and Logan thrashed his head back and forth to not let him gag him. "Oh don't worry, it's not so bad! Haven't you ever gagged a partner during sex? It's lovely." He laughed, then stared at Logan seriously after tying the gag around his mouth. "I bet Piper is lovely in that position." He smirked seeing Logan narrow his eyes and growl. He raised the cattle prod to Logan's neck and listened as Logan's terrifying screams were muted by the gag.

"Music to my ears…" He sighed dreamily and continued to prod Logan, sending power shocks throughout his body. By the end of it Logan had burns and red splotches over his chest and feet. He was panting heavily and didn't think he could take much more. "I wonder if Piper enjoys those sounds as much as I do." He took Logan's cell phone that he had confiscated before and dialed Piper, putting the phone on speaker so the two of them could hear her.

"_Logan where are you?" She sobbed hysterically, "I need you now."_ Logan's eyes widened at hearing her cry, his heart was broken at the sound of her so distraught, but he could do nothing to help her.

"Logan needs you too." Damien laughed.

"_You. WHERE'S LOGAN!?"_ Piper screamed into the phone. Damien shrugged and brought the cattle prod to Logan's rib cage, Logan yelled and writhed in pain, so Damien held the phone to Logan's mouth so she could hear him yelling.

"Oh, he's busy." Damien chuckled. "Logan likes cattle prods. Have you tried them? They're intense, not quite as intense as the picana but I like the marks it leaves, the picana doesn't leave marks like a cattle prod does…"

"_Let him go._" Logan furrowed his eyebrows, that deep voice did not belong to Piper. He recognized it belonging to James. _"Let him go or we'll find you, and we will personally do to you what was done on page…"_ They listened to quiet murmuring in the background, "_page 94."_

"OH WHAT A CUTE THREAT!" Damien laughed and brought the cattle prod down on Logan's left nipple, sending him into waves of pure pain and agony, screaming as though he was being murdered, and he felt like he was. "That won't work with me. None of you have to stomach to do it. Not even miss Piper Stone."

"_What do you want?"_

"Hmm…what do we want Logan?" Damien pulled the gag down from Logan's mouth. "Care to beg for mercy to your friends?

"You can shove that cattle prod right up your ass **DAMIEN**, I won't beg." Damien sighed and placed the prod on Logan's foot. Logan screamed bloody murder, and the two of them could hear Piper screaming and begging for him to stop.

"What's that? Stop you say? Why? Can Piper not handle this? You brought this on him, it's all your fault."

"_What do you want from me?!"_

"I want to hurt you." Damien hung up the phone and glanced at Logan. "Hope you're ready, Logan, you're going to have a rough couple of days."


	11. Hammer Time

**(winterschild11- I know! Poor guy, I feel terrible. Sherryw- haha yeah gotta love james, I can't help it I have to add a little bit of humor sometimes, LazyLazyWriter- well I hope you continue to enjoy it! Carlos'sCupcakes- Oh stahp! You're plenty worthy, I'll be honest, I have to thank you. I didn't want to write stories before but I started reading yours after making my account and it just inspired me. So thank YOU! Your amazing stories made me produce my…fucked up little stories like this. )**

* * *

As soon as the line went dead Piper covered her face and began to cry. Carlos and Lucy put their arms around her to comfort her, but she immediately broke free from them and stormed into her father's room to sit with his lifeless body until they had to take him away. James sighed sliding down into his chair holding her phone and glancing at his friends.

"The hell are we going to do now?" He questioned, juggling the phone between his hands.

"Well Clyde called me." Kendall said sitting beside Lucy. "He said Logan had texted him '911' about an hour ago. He's on his way here now taking police helicopter to get here quicker…"

"Then what's he going to do? We don't know where Logan is!" Lucy sighed staring at the three males.

"But Logan screamed his name, Damien, didn't he?" Carlos furrowed his eyebrows staring at them. "Logan's not an idiot, he's giving us a hint. So we just have to tell Clyde the guy's name is Damien."

"There's no way it's that easy." Kendall shook his head in denial.

"Yeah what if that was just a fake name?" James glanced at them raising an eyebrow. " I mean _Damien_ really? That's like saying…demon or the devil's name."

"Devil's name is Lucifer…" Lucy muttered under her breath and James immediately glared at her. She shrugged and looked down at her finger nails before standing up. "I'll go check on Piper…" She said quietly before slipping into the hospital room. They all watched her enter the room before sliding their chairs closer together.

"That's it we need to get Logan back." Carlos said quickly.

"Yeah we can't let that son of a bitch kill him he's already done enough." James glanced at Kendall who quickly nodded in agreement.

"If Logan was here he would do something totally smart on the computer and track him down somehow…" Carlos muttered. Kendall shoved Carlos and shook his head.

"Don't think like that. We can get Logan back. It just takes a little bit of planning, and a whole lot of—"

"Not going to happen." Clyde said standing behind Kendall's chair. The three boys jumped out of their seats startled and turned around to face him. "You honestly think I would let three pop stars try to save their friend by themselves?"

"Well to be fair, we have done our fair share of saving lives and the world." James shrugged crossing his arms over his chest.

"You've never dealt with a killer like this though, and I don't feel like losing my job because three pop stars killed themselves on my case. I'm not going to be a baby sitter for the three of you, you're 20- something years old, act like it." Clyde stared at the three of them who shifted their weight on their legs. "One of you is already an injured, stitched up mess. Don't put yourselves into coffins." Carlos looked down and scratched the back of his head. "Now, have we had any contact from this man?"

"Yeah." James nodded pulling out Piper's phone from his pocket and handing it to him. "He called us from Logan's phone….he's keeping Logan alive but said he wants to hurt Piper."

"Oh and Logan mentioned the name Damien." Carlos added, nodding quickly which made Clyde freeze.

"Did you say the name Damien?"

"Yeah…" Kendall said slowly, raising an eyebrow as he stared at him. "That's familiar to you?"

"Yes. Was he laughing? A laugh that sounded like…say the _Joker_ from Batman?"

"THAT WAS EXACTLY IT!" Carlos shouted and Clyde sighed shaking his head.

"His name is not Damien. It's Tom Meadows…. We've had a problem with him before."

"What did he do?" Kendall questioned shoving his hands in his pockets.

"Tom has been arrested before for stalking and misdemeanor assault, he's gotten far more careful now than he used to be, now he's much more difficult to catch I can't believe we didn't check into him before." Clyde sighed shaking his head. "A severe attachment disorder, he suffers from derealization. He reads these stories and feels as though his own life is too boring, too…dull. Piper isn't the first author he's been obsessed with, but he is the first one in which he's started to enact such heinous crimes, I suppose it's because of the nature of his book." Clyde went through his phone sending a text to the office to send him Tom's files. "He's stalked K.J Walters, Stephen Meyers, Rose Garcia, Tilly Jones, for each one he would send them letters, saying how he aimed to please. For Walters he would send him the bones of dead animals. Meyers' stories were based around the dreams of children, so he would get….disturbing images of children sleeping. Garcia would receive nude photos of random people in the middle of sex since she wrote erotic novels. Tilly was the start of things getting more…well, she would start to get severed thumbs. Piper's the first one where she would receive messages, and then have actual parts of the story enacted. His condition is worsening."

"So we need to get to him and stop him before he kills Logan!" James yelled and his two friends turned to him, surprised that he was yelling.

"James take it easy." Kendall said quietly.

"NO! I won't take it easy Logan's our best friend! His girlfriend, someone who's like a little sister to us now is in there CRYING over her dead father—"

"Her father's been murdered?" Clyde furrowed his eyebrows and James nodded.

"YES! He killed her dad."

"That might by us some extra time then, he leaves time between his murders." Clyde tapped his index finger on his chin as he stared into the hospital room. "Does she have any more family in town?"

"Uhhh I think her mom and sister are in Vegas?" Kendall turned to the two of them completely unsure.

"I think so." Carlos shrugged.

"They should stay there, it'll be safer. He won't travel to Vegas just to hurt Piper, that's too much."

"So they have to stay in Vegas while their husband and father lay there completely alone?" James questioned.

"We'll of course have other authorities tell them the details of the situation and obviously allow them to see him, however they'll have to be put under protection and kept out of the city. It would be much safer for them." The guys nodded and sighed looking at one another.

"We have to save Logan, Detective, we can't just let him get hurt." Carlos stood up straighter and glanced at his two friends. "We have to do this."

* * *

Logan was breathing heavily lying on the table. He felt like his skin had been cooked on his bones. Everything hurt, the burns were stinging and even after the cattle prod had been put away, everything still stung like he had just put the prod on his skin. Damien chuckled looking Logan over and sighed happily to himself. He walked away with the cattle prod, humming as he did so and set it down on the work bench.

"Oh Logan, what can I do with you? There's just so many choices. I mean really, I'm sure if Piper ever thought that I would have her boyfriend here at my disposal to play with, she never would have written so many torturous scenes. Personally I enjoy the water torture one in her new novel." He searched the table and grabbed his small hunting knife and walked back over to Logan. "I'd love to torture her that way."

"You won't fucking touch her." Logan spat. "Stab me, beat me, I don't care, I won't let you hurt her."

"Ahh…Logan." Damien laughed and brought the knife to Logan's foot, holding the ankle firmly as he slid the knife flat on the heel. The cold made him twitch, especially when it hit the burn. "Do you know what this is?" He questioned laying the knife on the back of his heel.

"Achilles tendon." Logan gritted out.

"Yes exactly….you could bleed out so easily." He delicately dragged the blade flat across it. "It could kill you if untreated you know. It could take over a year to recover, depending on the severity…"

"What's your point?" Logan glared watching him drag the knife across his skin.

"Well…you best be careful, Logan, that's all I'm saying." He walked away from his foot and walked over beside his torso. "I'll cut your tendons, let you go, then watch as you stumble and run away, then hunt you down. Nothing like a good game of cat and mouse to get the blood flowing out of your ankles, am I right?"

"You're a sick bastard, and you're either going to let me go, or I'll force my way out of here." Logan gritted through his teeth. His eyes followed the knife the entire time, watching as it settled on his collarbone. Damien pressed down and dragged the knife along the collar bone; Logan gritted his teeth the entire time and squeezed his eyes shut as he tried to ignore the pain.

"No…you won't leave unless I let you, and I don't know if I want to do that just yet." He shrugged and did the same to his collarbone on the opposite side of his chest. Logan groaned in pain and pressed his head back against the wood trying to deal with the pain. "You know what I do want to do? I want a taste of Piper….taste her blood. In her upcoming book he does that you know. The man _obsessed_ with her. He drags a knife down her shoulder all the way to her wrist, then licks up the blood…I'd love to do that."

"If you touch her…" Logan began breathing heavily as he threatened the man. "If you hurt her again…I will torture you myself."

"No you won't!" Damien giggled and stabbed Logan in the arm, pulling the blade away quickly. "I won't let you!" Logan screamed in pain and clenched his fists.

"MOTHERFUCKER!"

"No…I'm not a mother fucker, but I'll fuck her if you want me to." He smirked at Logan who quickly spat at him. He glared and punched Logan in the face. "I don't like you that much Logan. You're feisty."

"Damn right I am." Logan spit blood at Damien who sighed and walked away. When he came back he was filling a needle full of sedatives. "I can't deal with you right now. Take a nap, Logan."

"No, don't!" Logan squirmed and thrashed wildly trying to get away from the needle, but it was of no use. Damien plunged the needle into his neck and within seconds Logan was out cold on the table. Damien sighed and tossed the syringe to the side, pulling out Logan's phone once more.

_What should I do? Oh, I've got the perfect idea. I'll torture Logan in front of Piper…..yes I can do that. I'll torture him in front of her, then torture her in front of him. The back and forth pain will drive the two of them mad. It'll kill her, and make him so angry he'll of course try to fight back, then I'll kill him. I could even put a divider between them, allow them to hear each other's cries but not see each other. It'll make them grow desperate, wondering what was happening to their partner._

_Oh….. I love it._

**Meet me in Sutter's Landing Regional Park, on the road along the water, approximately ten miles in at five p.m. if you want to see Logan again Miss Piper Stone. Don't bring anyone else either. I want it to be only you.**

* * *

Rather than staying in the hospital, they all went back to Gustavo's mansion, forcing Piper to go back to the mansion and out of the hospital. Lucy stayed with Piper who settled on crying in the bedroom she was sharing with Logan. The guys all stayed crowded around the detective reading the files that were brought up on Tom Meadows. Piper's phone vibrated on the coffee table and everyone immediately looked at it before looking at each other. Detective Clyde took the phone off the table and read it, shaking his head.

"He wants to meet with Piper." He slid the phone over to them showing the text. "He's clearly not going to surrender Logan to her, it's a trap."

"But that's easy then right?" Carlos asked looking up from the phone. "We'll go there…hide and grab him."

"It's not that easy." Clyde shook his head. "The path by the water at Sutter's landing is just gravel. The land is completely flat with absolutely no trees. There is nowhere to hide, not for miles."

"No way!" James said dropping one of the folders. "We can't just send Piper there like that! He'll kill her or…kidnap her too!"

"I know that, I never said we were going to, but this is a chance to find where he is holding Logan." Clyde sat for a moment thinking of a plan when Kendall spoke up.

"Carlos and Piper are the same height…."

"No." Clyde shook his head. "Absolutely not, he's injured as it is. We can't send Carlos there instead. Plus they look nothing alike, what did you want to do, dress him up as a girl?" He stared at all of them who shrugged and nodded. "Absolutely not, no moron would fall for that."

"Fall for what?" Piper sniffled quietly, standing in the doorway with Lucy.

"She wanted to see if you made any progress detective." Lucy said standing with Piper.

"Well, he wants to see you—"

"Okay." Piper nodded and instantly the three boys stood up quickly.

"ARE YOU KIDDING ME!?" Kendall shouted.

"NO WAY!" Carlos shook his head.

"YOU ARE NOT GOING TO CONFRONT HIM!" James shouted pointing a finger at her. Piper furrowed her eyebrows and stared at the three of them.

"Why not? It's my decision, if he wants to see me fine, but I need to see Logan….we need him to be safe. It's all my fault he's in that situation anyway so if there's something I can do to help then I'll do it, I have to."

"Miss Stone I can't let you do that." Clyde shook his head. "Absolutely no way I can let you go with that monster, it just won't happen. We need to be smart and plan this." Piper furrowed her eyebrows and crossed her arms over her chest.

"Right….well I need to be doing something." She sniffled and wiped tears from under her eyes. "My dad is dead, my boyfriend is gone. I'm not going to stay here and cry, I need something to do, if that means going to meet someone who can possibly kill me. Fine, I'm up for it."

"We're not going to let you do that." James said, not even letting the detective speak up ."Logan would kill us."

"Well, then we make sure we don't mess up." Piper shrugged.

* * *

**I'll be there.**

Damien squealed in delight hours later when he got the reply. He immediately smashed the phone on the ground, no longer needing it to do his job. He ran over to Logan who was busy enduring electric shocks that were pumping into his chest and legs. Damien turned off the machine to stop Logan from screaming and grinned staring at him.

"Guess what Logan Mitchell! Tomorrow is the night where I can place Miss Piper Stone right across from you!" Damien sighed in delight watching Logan still twitch from the shocks. "I'll torture her….then you, it'll go back and forth and be so delightful."

"You're lying." Logan gritted through his teeth. "She's not stupid enough to give you what you want."

"On the other hand Logan…" Damien shrugged walking over to a table and standing it up. "If she's desperate enough for someone she loves…I think she will. How's this huh? Should I have her on the table standing and facing you, or lying down right beside you?" Damien leaned on the table he was holding up, twirling a hammer in his other hand as he stared at Logan.

"How about you just don't bring her here?" Logan muttered wiggling his wrist. Damien saw this and he dropped the table quickly. He walked over and hit Logan's hand with the hammer causing him to scream in pure agony.

"How about the next time you try something like that I'll slit her throat in front of you and fuck her dead body. How's that?" Damien spat, hitting his hand once more before tossing it to the side. "You talk a big game Logan, but talking won't save you."


	12. Water Torture

**(sherryw- yeah hopefully they figure something out!**

**Carlos'sCupcakes- Lol don't feel crazy! Everyone has their tastes! It's kind of a thrill to write, but the emotional stuff gets heavy to write =( I felt like complete shit the other day writing Michael's death scene. BUT then I realized it's a story!**

**Winterschild11- yeah thank god they at least have a name to work with here. )**

**Guys I really hope the FBI doesn't think I'm a freak with some of the shit I look up for the story lmfao.**

**Any Lie to Me fans? Yes…maybe…I kept thinking…well if you watch you'll catch it.**

* * *

The following day Damien smirked staring at Logan who was panting heavily from receiving a beating with the cattle prod as though it was a bat. He walked over to the work bench once more and filled another syringe to the brim with sedatives. "Well now Logan, I'm off to meet my idol, sleep well."

"Don't! I..I want to be awake when you bring her in." Logan said, trying to move away from the needle in his binds. Damien threw his head back and laughed.

"Ah, you're a smart boy. Trying to stay awake so you could escape as soon as I leave? I'll give you credit for trying. That's not going to happen though." He held down the side of Logan's face and placed the tip of the needle over the vein, but did not yet insert it.

"Can you blame me for trying? You're fucking crazy." Logan spat, desperately trying to move. Damien laughed and nodded along.

"You're probably right…. Well. Let's hope your girlfriend listened. She better have arrived alone or things will be much worse for her. I'll know if she did." He stabbed the needle into Logan's neck who yelled and squeezed his eyes shut before opening them and blinking rapidly. " Ah…that was a good dosage. I'm sure by the time I arrive back with my idol you'll be awake. Granted you'll…be a bit drowsy, you'll be up to see my work." He smiled at Logan before tossing the needle aside and leaving the warehouse. The last thing Logan saw before knocking out was the table set up next to him that Damien had been working on. Shackles were at each of the four corners, and there were bottles of water lined up along the bottom of the table. For what reason, Logan couldn't quite figure that out at the moment.

* * *

_They think I'm foolish do they? As though I'd be at the spot waiting for her innocently?_

_Hardly._

_I've learned to become more cautious and to be ready for anything. I will not let them get the best of me. Not again. Already that small Latino boy nearly foiled my plans when I was in her apartment. Things could have been bad had I not at least had my knife with me. Now she thinks she'll get away this time? _

_No._

Damien watched from behind a large tree at the park entrance as Piper exited the black Escalade, followed by James, Detective Clyde, Kendall, Carlos, and several officers exiting a cop car beside them. Damien shook his head, lying on the ground with his sniper rifle and sniper rifle suppressor ready. He wanted her there alone. She wasn't supposed to arrive with people.

The group of people huddled into a circle to discuss a plan for what was going to happen that day. He watched as the detective started pointing in directions for the officers to go, and watched as they dispersed in different directions, heading towards the area they were meant to go to meet up with Damien. He smirked to himself, proud that he was hiding in the opposite direction to watch them. He looked down the scope of the sniper rifle, and one by one he picked off the officers as soon as they were far away enough that he was positive they wouldn't hear the bodies dropping or see them fall. As Damien went back to watching the group of boys huddled around Piper he growled seeing that Kendall was staring into the woods. Damien reached into his utility belt and pulled out a smoke Bomb leaving it beside him as he looked through the scope once more. Kendall was motioning towards the woods and took a step forward.

_GOD DAMN THESE MEN AND RUINING MY PLANS!_

Damien barely aimed the sniper when he saw Kendall start to move. He just pointed in the general direction and fired the gun, watching Kendall drop like a sack of potatoes in the middle of the lot. His eyes fluttered to a close and he took a deep breath as he heard Piper's scream of terror. He quickly got up and chucked the smoke bomb into the group of people before pulling down his mask and running forward to grab his prize.

* * *

The guys didn't even see Kendall fall to the ground. All they heard was Piper scream before they turned to see their best friend bleeding and lying on the ground.

"Take her behind the car!" Clyde ordered to Carlos.

Then the smoke bomb hit.

They were all coughing and tearing up, but Carlos didn't lose sight of Piper because of her bright red shirt. He scooped her up and ran over to the Escalade where he yanked the door open and forced her in to the very back. Carlos got in and kept her on the ground, using his body to cover her. There was no way he was going to let something happen to her. Logan would surely kick his ass if he found out…Logan always finds these things out.

Meanwhile Clyde scrambled over to Kendall to check on him. He coughed and covered his mouth with his shirt as he found Kendall's body and proceeded to drag him away from the cloud of smoke.

James was left standing there choking on the smoke. He lifted his bright red shirt up to cover his mouth as he scrambled to find a way out of the clouds. As James was scrambling out he felt a tug on his shirt as he was yanked backwards. He fell to the floor and saw large red eye sockets against a black mask, instantly recognizing the mask Carlos had once described before. His eyes widened and he yanked the guy towards him to keep him down.

"You're not her!" He glared. Damien had confused James' red shirt for Piper's. Damien punched James square in the jaw, who returned the lovely gesture and kicked him in the knee. "I don't have time for this!" Damien drilled the needle into James' neck.

"NO YOU SON OF A BITCH!" James yelled shoving him away and standing on his feet. The drugs took a little longer to take effect on James versus on the smaller Logan, but soon enough James' angry charge turned into a stumble forward as the drugs took effect. Damien swiftly grabbed James' arms and dragged him to his nearby van, hastily shoving him in the back and locking the doors behind him before cuffing the incapacitated pop star and jumping into the front seat. He peeled out of the parking lot as fast as possible, driving through the cloud of smoke with yet another victim sliding around in the back.

* * *

"_NO YOU SON OF A BITCH!"_ They could hear James shout and Piper's ears seemed to perk up like a dog. She glanced at Carlos sideways and tried to get up, but Carlos wouldn't let her.

"No Carlos that was James! What if something happened? Kendall's out there!—"

"I'll check! You stay down." Carlos hissed, carefully pulling himself up and looking out the window without trying to be too obvious. As soon as he looked out the window he saw the van drive through the smoke and he was hoping his worst fears weren't coming true. Carlos swallowed hard and glanced down at Piper. "He's gone."

"He took James, he must have—"

"We don't know that! Okay? We don't know that…come on we have to check on Kendall." Carlos opened the doors to the Escalade and climbed out, helping Piper out as he did so. Even though he saw the van driving away, he wanted to be careful. So even as they rushed their way to Detective Clyde and Kendall, Carlos made sure his own body was shielding Piper's to the best of his ability. They ran over to Kendall on the ground and dropped to their knees beside him. "Kendall! Is he okay?"

"He'll be fine." Clyde said as he increased the pressure he put on Kendall's shoulder making him cry out in pain. "Lucky shot, lucky kid. Clean entry and exit, he'll be just fine if he stops squirming."

"Oh I'm sorry, I DON'T GET SHOT EVERY DAY!" Kendall shouted, and yelled in pain as the detective increased the pressure on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry Kendall." Piper said quietly squeezing his knee as she did so to try to confuse the pain he was feeling. She remembered writing that in a book. Severe pain in one location…you confuse the body and the nerves by inflicting pain elsewhere.

"It's fine!" Kendall groaned. "You're still here aren't you?" He smiled a bit at her and she just sighed and nodded.

"Where's James?" Clyde asked, staring at Carlos and Piper. Piper looked down and away from his gaze, and Carlos sighed guiltily. "You're fucking kidding me."

"He took James?" Kendall questioned trying to sit up, but cried out in pain as soon as he tried to do so.

"We heard James shout and then I saw the van drive away…I'm sorry." Carlos muttered. Clyde sighed and shook his head.

"I shouldn't have taken any of you here. This was a stupid plan!" Clyde shook his head and took out another rag from his coat pocket, putting it against Kendall's gunshot wound. "Now he has two of you so far. We don't even know what he'll do to James. It's not like he's her boyfriend. He could kill him for all we know." He sighed angrily and glanced at the three young adults around him. "Good fucking job."

"Hey, you're the one that let us all go." Piper said, quickly tossing the blame. "Your plan failed too…I didn't see any of the officers spring into action. They're probably all dead." She glared at the detective who had nothing to say.

* * *

When Logan woke up everything seemed so hazy when his eyes opened. He was used to this feeling because he had been drugged quite a couple of times already, but that didn't make it any easier to deal with. As he looked around trying to focus his gaze he swore he heard his name being called in a harsh whisper, but he wasn't sure and his mind just wouldn't let him focus enough to recognize the voice.

"Logan!" He groaned hearing his name, not wanting to deal with Damien at the moment. Then he realized something and his heart stopped.

What if that was Piper calling him?

Logan shook his head trying to better get through the after effects of the drugs and immediately turned his head to see James strapped down on the table beside him. He noticed James had a busted lip, a black eye, and bruising forming on his cheek.

_Oh James would not be happy if he looked in the mirror right now_ Logan thought staring at him.

"James? What the…what the fuck are you doing here?" Logan questioned, craning his neck to stare at his best friend. James smiled a bit and shrugged a shoulder.

"I missed you buddy, had to come see you."

"Don't fucking joke around James." Logan sounded so harsh it surprised James. "What the hell happened?"

"You know he wanted to get Piper?" James questioned quietly and Logan nodded. "Well, we weren't gonna let that happen." Logan felt a small feeling of relief knowing that his friends were looking out for his girlfriend without even having to tell them to. "Well uh… in case things went wrong, I decided I'd wear a shirt the same color as hers. Do a little confusion thing."

"James you look _nothing_ like Piper how the fuck would that confuse anyone?"

"Worked out well didn't it? I'm here aren't I?" Logan stared at James who sighed heavily. "Okay maybe we got really fucking lucky because he used a smoke bomb and he confused my shirt for hers." Logan nodded in understanding. James left it at that and decided not to mention how Kendall was shot. Just thinking about it had him nervous, he had no idea what Kendall's condition was. He didn't even get to see him before he was taken. He didn't know if it was a head or a body shot, fatal or minor… It was driving him crazy.

"What about her dad? Did he make it ?" Logan questioned quietly.

"No." James sighed and stared up at the ceiling. "How are you dude?"

"Hanging in there." Logan muttered. The two of them heard a slow, almost sarcastic clap behind them, and they craned their heads to try to catch a glimpse of Damien, but neither could move their necks far enough to catch a glimpse.

"Well isn't this a nice _Jagan_ moment?" He laughed standing in between the two friends while they looked at each other with confused faces. "You know James. I'm very disappointed. I had a whole special treatment set up for Piper."

"Sorry wacko, you don't get to fulfill any of those fantasies today." James shrugged and looked away from Damien.

"On the contrary…." Damien bent down picking up one of the large bottles of water and uncapping it. "I can perfect my methods on you." Both of the boys turned in alarm to stare at Damien who laughed loudly and grabbed the towel that was hanging off of his shoulder. He walked over to James with the bottle of water and stood by his head.

"What are you going to do? Nourish me to death?" James joked, trying to hide his real nervous feelings.

"Water torture." He smirked staring down at James, whose focused changed quickly between the bottle of water and Damien's disturbing gaze. Damien grabbed the towel and put it over James' nose and held his nostrils shut.

"What are you doing!?" Logan yelled.

"My dear boy, you've never heard of water torture?" Damien winked at Logan before holding the water bottle into James' mouth. At first James tried swallowing the water, but the amount proved to be too much as he started choking on it. Logan was forced to watch as his friend was drowning in front of him. His large body thrashing against the table trying to twist his head away. When Damien stopped pouring the water James coughed up all that he could, gasping and panting for air. "Scary. Isn't it?"

"You're a psycho." James spat breathing heavily.

"Am not!" Damien frowned then turned to Logan. "Don't tell me he's just like you."

"Nope, I'm worse." Logan glared at Damien. "Leave him alone. Do it to me just leave him alone and let him go, you didn't even want him here!" Logan didn't want James suffering beside him. He was glad he was there instead of Piper, but James wasn't the one that was meant to be tortured. None of them should be tortured, but he'd rather himself get hurt than him.

"Oh no, I can't let you get what you want Logan." Damien chuckled and turned back to James. "It's even scarier when you can't see." He lifted the black towel and draped it over James' entire face to cover his eyes. "A total black out. It's absolutely terrifying." Once again he held James' nose and poured another bottle of water into his mouth. There was the option of closing his mouth and not letting the water in, but every so often he'd gasp for air, and that was Damien's opportune moment to strike.

The third time Damien proceeded to do this, he kept pouring the water until James stopped thrashing. Logan's eyes widened and he thrashed wildly on the table.

"NO YOU SON OF A BITCH!"

"Relax Logan." Damien chuckled peeling back the towel. "I won't let him go so soon." Logan watched as Damien pumped James' chest and performed CPR. James' head shot up as far as it could go and he coughed up all the water that was resting in his lungs. "Brought back from the brink of death. Fun isn't it?" Damien smiled wickedly.

"You're a sick bastard." James panted letting his head fall back on the table.

"I don't think I'm sick, I think I'm creative."

"Creative?" Logan challenged, which made Damien turn curiously to stare at Logan as he spoke. "You're not creative at all. You're stealing your actions from a book _my_ girlfriend wrote. You're not creative, you're just a creepy fuck that can't think of anything for himself. So he acts out anything that he enjoys. You're a mindless idiot." Damien blinked and within seconds he was pulling a knife out of his back pocket and stabbing it into Logan's leg. Logan threw his head back and screamed, while James screamed Logan's name and started cursing out Damien.

"Now back to you pretty boy." Damien turned back around to James to torture him further with the water, while Logan continued to groan and clench his jaw as he dealt with the pain from the knife. For nearly two hours Damien would drown James with the water bottles and bring him back to life each time he passed out. It was terrible.

It was painful for Logan to watch and listen to.

It was painful for James to endure.

"Alright. I'm done with you. For now. I had fun." He pulled the black towel off of James' face and patted his chest before walking away from the two boys.


	13. Don't Call Me That

**(Carlos'sCupcakes- Yeah honestly I was thinking about logan being hungry for a while lmfao. I just keep forgetting to write it! But yeah kudos to the killer for being so swift mentally.**

**Winterschild11- oh no its not! It seriously sucks.**

**As always, thank you to anyone who actually sits through this and reads this, and thank you for reviews =D )**

* * *

"You all need to stop acting like you're fucking superheroes and realize you're just four hockey playing pop stars from Minnesota!" Lucy shouted, slapping Kendall across the face in his hospital bed. Piper stood in the corner of the room awkwardly while Carlos was outside the room with the Detective and two officers explaining what he saw and describing the last bit of the license plate he had been able to see. "Carlos is in stitches, you have a bullet hole in your shoulder and James and Logan are now gone! Do you know how many people are dead as a result of this? You need to be careful. Everyone needs to be more careful this plan was ridiculous!"

"Do you think you could have maybe said all of that without yelling at me and slapping me across the face?" Kendall narrowed his eyes staring at Lucy. "I'm _sorry_ that instead of sitting around waiting for people to save Logan that I get up and do something. Actually no I'm not even going to be sarcastic with you. I'm not sorry at all Logan is my brother and I'd die for him. We don't leave anyone behind. Yeah we lost James now too but that's not going to stop us, and that's not going to stop me. We're going to find them, they're going to be safe, and we're going to put that guy in jail." Kendall stood up and straightened his back up a bit before grabbing his shirt and holding it out to Lucy to help him put it on. Kendall was lucky it didn't hit a bone. With a shoulder shot it could prove to be lethal in minutes. He was lucky Damien needed to get him down quickly and barely aimed the rifle. A clean shot on his right shoulder, only ripping through the flesh.

Still hurt like a bitch though.

Lucy shook her head and helped Kendall get his arms into the sleeves before buttoning the shirt up for him. "Do you think I want to find out my boyfriend died trying to save his friends? Or that all four of you died because you always think you can save the world?"

"Do you think she does?" Kendall replied quietly, nodding his head to Piper who now sat in the corner of the room twirling her cell phone between her hands, wishing she would get a text or a phone call from Logan. When she heard Kendall speak she looked up at Lucy, who could see her puffy red and glossy eyes.

"Oh…oh god Piper I'm sorry." Lucy said quickly, wrapping one arm around her stomach while her other hand pinched the bridge of her nose.

"It's fine." Piper nodded and stood up. "I'm just glad Kendall's okay."

"Me too…we'll find him Piper I promise you that. Logan's going to be just fine and with James with him? Hell I bet that Damien…Tom whatever his name is wants to kill himself dealing with the two of them." Kendall smiled a bit and put his arm on her shoulder. He wanted to make her smile, hoping that a small joke would make her smile and feel at least a little bit better. Piper just nodded and left the room with the two of them. Carlos turned and nodded to Kendall before patting Piper's back.

"Carlos caught the last few letters for the van he drove off in. We're going to do a sweep of registered vehicles and try to find it. For now I suggest you go back to the house and try to rest. I'll be back at the station to try to put an end to this case."

"Better put an end to it." Piper muttered under breath, glaring at the floor.

* * *

The following morning the two of them woke up to ice cold water being thrown on them. "Wake up boys it's a new day and Damien's bored!"

"Tom." James muttered under his breath angrily as he shivered on the table. Damien snapped his attention to James and furrowed his eyebrows. "Yeah you heard me. Your name is Tom, not Damien. Tom Meadows."

Damien's jaw clenched and his skin turned bright red. He waltzed over to the table and grabbed the cattle prod. Logan yelled for him not to do it, but Damien was so angry he didn't even hear him. He turned on the cattle prod and jammed it into James' side. James emitted an ear shattering scream that echoed throughout the warehouse. The electric current ran over his body with even more power considering he was soaked with cold water.

"STOP LEAVE HIM ALONE!" Logan yelled thrashing on the table.

"YOU DO NOT USE THAT NAME WITH ME!" Damien kept the cattle prod on James' skin until he realized the burn became so severe that he started bleeding. He turned off the prod and stared at James as tears fell out of his eyes which were focused straight up at the sky. His body was still writhing and trembling, but James was in so much pain it's as though he wasn't even there. Damien threw the cattle prod over his shoulders like a baseball bat, and so he swung at James as though he was a ball. He beat his legs, his ribs, even his arms. Damien tossed the cattle prod aside and breathed heavily as he stared at James. The bruising on his body already began to form, and James was a bloody red and purple mess. He was in so much pain, he couldn't bring himself to move a single muscle, he just lay there limp, as though he was dead. "Don't call me that again." He spat before walking away from them down to the very back of the warehouse. Damien left through the back entrance and breathed heavily as he looked around. James pissed him off and he needed to punish him. His eyes twitched as he looked down at the speed boat waiting in the dock. He tilted his head to the side wondering what Piper would do to hurt someone with a speedboat.

Perhaps disconnecting the engine and letting the blades of the rudder run across his body.

_Yes, that would work nicely._

* * *

Logan glanced over at James and swallowed hard. "James?"

James tilted his head over to the side to glance at Logan. "I don't know how you do it Logan….It hurts too bad I don't know how you're even alive."

"Guess I'm stronger than you think huh?" James snorted and nodded painfully at the comment.

"We have to get out of here." Logan muttered.

"How?" Logan thought for a moment before studying James' body. The table was meant for Piper, it was a bit smaller than his own table, and of course James had much longer limbs than she did. Logan noticed that unlike his own arms, James' arms were bent at the elbows because they were too long to be pulled

"Can you reach your binds?" Logan questioned. James furrowed his eyebrows and tried to use his fingers to undo the latches but to no avail. "No…use your teeth." James stared at Logan like he was nuts. "Fuck your pearly whites right now dude hurry up!" James strained his entire body to pull himself upward for his mouth to reach the binds. It hurt like hell. He groaned and had his eyes shut tight, but Logan could tell his body hurt way more than he was showing. James stuck his tongue out to reach the brown leather strap and grab a hold of it with his teeth. He panted and brought his head back, pushing the leather in towards the metal buckle. "Alright good just keep going…" Logan coached watching his friend. James nodded and bit down on the leather, pulling it back with his teeth until the metal clasp left the leather strap. James wiggled his wrist until it was free from the restraint. He sighed heavily and threw his head back on the table. "James come on you have to do it!"

"Logan I can't my body hurts too bad."

"I don't give a fuck let's go!" Logan growled at James and James tried not to scream as he sat up and unbuckled his wrist and ankles. When he pulled himself off the table he fell at first before picking himself up quickly. He untied Logan's wrists and helped him to untie his ankles before pulling him off the table. Logan stumbled and would have hit the ground had James not caught him. He didn't realize just how badly not having food and laying down straight on a table was affecting him.

"Logan can you stand?" James questioned and Logan just nodded. They heard the door creak behind them and saw Damien re-entering the warehouse. He stopped and glared at the two of them before he took off running towards them. "Come on!" James pushed Logan in front of him as they took off to the front door. Neither one of them running nearly as fast as they could due to the immense pain they felt. Logan could barely stand on his bare feet considering the severe burns he had on the arches. As they were running Logan heard James; scream and he quickly turned around to see Damien holding the cattle prod to James' back. Logan lunged forward and punched Damien in the face before grabbing the cattle prod from him. He took the cattle prod and jabbed it into his chest right over his heart to incapacitate him. James pulled himself to his feet and glanced at Logan shocking Damien. He shoved Logan away from Damien so he could stop electrifying him long enough to grab the keys from his pocket. Logan dropped the cattle prod and the two of them took off running as fast as they possibly could to the white van. After jumping in James drove the keys into the ignition and took off as fast as possible.

Meanwhile in the warehouse Damien lay there laughing hysterically.

He laughed and laughed until it hurt.

_Thanks for leading me to where you're staying, boys._

* * *

When the four remaining individuals woke up that following morning, they were expecting a call from the detective saying they found the car and they were bringing the boys home. They hoped that they'd walk into the living room and see James and Logan laying there like nothing ever happened at all, but they were so wrong. That morning was relatively quiet as everyone stood in the kitchen to eat their breakfast. Carlos sat at the counter mindlessly shoveling cereal into his mouth while Kendall munched on toast and eggs as Lucy changed his bandage. Piper pushed around the cereal in her bowl with a spoon. Carlos sighed staring at her and shook his head.

"Piper you have to eat." He told her, watching her lift the cereal and drop it back down into the bowl. For the past few days while Logan was gone she hadn't been eating. It seemed like she wanted to kill herself along with Logan.

"I bet Logan hasn't been eating." Was her response.

"Logan wouldn't want you starving yourself for him." Carlos answered and Piper narrowed her eyes staring at him. "Go ahead and glare at me but this whole time I've just been trying to help you and look out for you, so I'd appreciate it if you'd not give me the attitude and at least eat. A starved Piper isn't useful." He set his bowl down as he spoke to her and he could see he was getting to her by the time he said he was looking out for her. She pulled her chair in and hung her head over the bowl as she ate quietly. Carlos nodded to himself and went back to eating.

After Lucy finished changing Kendall's bandage, she picked up the old one and carried it over to the garbage can. As she walked back to her seat she froze and stared at the monitor on the island counter.

"Guys?" Immediately everyone looked at her noticing her voice was laden with fear. "H-he drove a white van…?"

"Yeah…." Carlos put his bowl down and walked over to the monitor. His eyes widened and he immediately started pushing Lucy out of the room. "Lucy take Piper and go hide in the basement and call Clyde." Lucy quickly grabbed Piper's elbow and two kitchen knives before running away with her to the basement. Kendall got up and ran to the front door with Carlos where they had weapons lying just in case. Carlos picked up a golf club while Kendall picked up the fire poker with his left arm. The two stood by the door holding their weapons ready as they heard the car pull up to the house on the gravel. Kendall looked through the curtain of the window and his eyes widened. "Carlos drop it, it's them!"" Carlos furrowed his eyebrows and looked through the curtain, shocked to see James exiting the van. They dropped their weapons and threw the front door open, running to their two, staggering friends.

"Logan! Jesus…" Carlos muttered staring him up and down. Logan rolled his eyes and gave Carlos the middle finger. Carlos smiled wide and hugged Logan tightly which made Logan cry out in pain. Kendall patted Logan on the back with a huge smile on his face.

"Kendall you're alive!" James stared at Kendall with wide eyes and Kendall grinned and nodded back.

"Good to see you alive too James."

"The hell happened to you?" Logan muttered gesturing to Kendall's shoulder.

"Sniper. I'd ask you the same thing but that story sounds like it'll take a while." Logan shook his head at Kendall's response. Kendall smiled and helped James inside who looked like he could collapse at any moment, while Carlos practically carried Logan inside. "Lucy it's okay! You guys can come up!" Kendall yelled out to the house. "We have to get you guys to a hospital." Kendall muttered looking them both over.

"Fuck that." Logan shook his head. "I can fix myself up I just need a med-kit—"

"No way Logan you're not an actual doctor." James muttered. "I'd love a doctor. Make her a hot one, I've been through hell." Carlos snorted at James' response and glanced over to the entry way where he heard soft footsteps heading towards them. As though they were expecting a murderer, the two walked into the living room clutching knives until they saw the two men on the sofa.

"LOGAN!" Piper threw the knife aside and ran over to the sofa. She slid to her knees in front of him and gasped. "Oh my god….oh my god Logan I'm so sorry." She whispered looking over his wounds and how mangled he looked. Logan shook his head and reached out for her hand with his good one. She held his hand and glanced at the other one, she cringed seeing the bloody cut mess and knew it was broken.

"I'm sorry about your dad." He mumbled squeezing her hand softly. Piper squeezed his hand tightly and shook her head quickly.

"No…don't apologize don't. just…god you're alive!" She leaned her head against his knee as she stroked his hand.

"I'm here too you know." James muttered quietly. Piper looked up and for the first time in a while everyone saw her smile and chuckle.

"I'm glad to have you back too James." She hugged him softly around the shoulders and kissed his temple. James looked absolutely terrible as well. As though he went to war completely unprotected. She returned her focus back to Logan who was closing his eyes and resting his head back on the sofa. "Logan? Don't worry we'll call an ambulance—"

"No..just give me something to eat." He muttered quietly which made James snicker.

"You sound like Carlos."

"Yeah well you scream like a bitch." The two turned their heads to one another and locked eyes before sharing a small smile. A smile that only the two of them would know, understanding what they had gone through, even if James hadn't gone through it nearly as long as Logan had.

* * *

_They have no idea what they just did._

_They've just opened a whole new door for me._

_A brand new opportunity._

_They think they're lucky, smart for getting away from me._

_They're foolish._

_Idiotic._

_Clearly, they did not think things through nearly as well as I have._


	14. Time to Plan

**(winterschild11- haha yeah I had to throw in a little bit of humor! Of course James would want a hot doctor after nearly dying**

**LazyLazyWriter: thank you! Glad you're enjoying it so far!**

**Carlos'sCupcake- I don't know, maybe he didn't want to die by van…what a picky bastard. Oh yeah Lucy slapping Kendall in the face was a bit messed up, and thank god James is tall! If it were Carlos Logan would have been screwed lmfao.**

**Sherryw- yay they fled! Hmmmm I wonder if Tom's able to do more before something else happens.)**

* * *

When Logan woke up he was incredibly confused. There was a beeping next to him and he knew he was lying down somewhere but his whole body felt stiff. There was a tickle on his knuckles so he finally opened his eyes to see Piper sitting in a hospital chair beside him stroking his knuckles and staring out the hospital door at the detective. Logan glanced over to his right and saw James sound asleep, with Carlos, Kendall, and Lucy sitting in between their two beds. Carlos was staring at Logan and noticed him wake up.

"Hey, look who's up." Carlos smiled a bit and walked over to Logan's bed. Piper's head snapped up and she turned around to Logan, who was gazing at the cast on his hand, then at all of the bandaging wrapped around his chest.

"How did I get here…?" He questioned clearly confused on where he had woken up. Piper poured him a glass of water and Logan chugged it while she and Carlos spoke. Kendall and Lucy soon enough stood up and gathered around the bed to check on their friend. Logan felt like a weird exhibit at a science fair. On display as though he was the project titled '_this is what happens when your girlfriends writes fucked up stories'_.

"You passed out after you and James made fun of each other." Kendall answered.

"Yeah, two broken fingers, a ton of bruising on your body, you got a couple of stitches on your arm and leg, minor burns everywhere but your foot, that got really burned. Doctors don't even know how you were able to stand up and get out of that place. Same goes for James he has cracked ribs, still had a bit of fluid in his lungs, burns…." Carlos sighed and shook his head.

"What happened to you guys?" Lucy questioned quietly.

"Nothing good Lucy I can tell you that." Logan shook his head and heard a crinkling beside him. He turned his head to see Piper unsheathing a brown paper bag from her purse.

"You said you wanted food," She nodded and pulled out a large cheeseburger from the bag. "So I—"

"Thank you." Logan snatched it from her hand and took such a massive bite that they were all shocked. He inhaled that burger and within a few bites it was gone. She blinked, shocked he finished it so quickly and so she reached into the bag and pulled out a cup of French fries, which he then started to desperately shovel into his mouth. "Did Clyde say anything?"

"Well James told him you guys came from a warehouse by the docks. He's sending units there now to check the place out, but he doesn't think he's there." Kendall answered quietly.

"Actually, he thinks he might have left." Carlos nodded and Logan groaned.

"I should have killed him." Logan muttered under his breath.

"You're not a killer, Logan." Piper sighed stroking his hair. "The two of you could barely stand, you guys collapsed when you got to the house! No one expected you to fight back and kill the guy, he could have gotten the best of both of you."

"Yeah well he didn't get the best of both of us! We could have done it, we could have ended it." Logan shook his head and suddenly lost his appetite. He set the fries down on the table and closed his eyes as he leaned back on the bed.

"Dude we're just happy to have you back, we could care less if you killed him or not." Carlos patted Logan's shoulder. "We'll get him dude, he's not hurting any of us, or anyone else again."

"Yeah. Sure." Logan nodded and opened his eyes to glance at his friends. "Can I have a minute with Piper?" They all nodded and scurried over to James' side of the room, drawing the curtain so that they wouldn't be too invasive of their privacy. He focused his attention back to his girlfriend, taking her hand into his. "Are you okay? Did you get hurt?"

"No." Piper shook her head. "I didn't get hurt, those guys refused to let me out of their sight." She smiled a bit and cupped the side of his face. "Don't worry Logan… I want to know about you, what happened?"

"Piper I don't want to talk about it." Logan sighed shaking his head and looked away from her. "I shouldn't have to burden you with that."

"My dad is dead." Piper said bluntly, causing Logan to look back at her. "I write gruesome murder novels. Do you really think I can't handle what you'd tell me?" She raised an eyebrow staring at Logan as he nodded. "Logan you can either tell me or I can guess what happened to you."

"You'd never be able to guess, Piper."

"I do a lot of research when I write my books Logan. I research the weapons, what kind of damage they'll leave behind, what it looks like..." She mumbled stroking his cheek before staring at him. Her eyes trailed over his body . "He sliced under your collar bone; I did that for one of my short stories. I'm going to guess those fingers are broken because he smashed a hammer on them. I know he used a cattle prod on you, on the arches of your feet especially so you wouldn't want to stand because you'd be in so much pain." She sighed running her fingers through his hair.

"Okay so you figured out how I got hurt…good for you." Logan muttered staring at the foot of the bed.

"Logan can't you tell me what went on over there? Look I care about you and I don't want you holding things in that are going to bother you. Don't keep things from me please, just tell me."

"You wouldn't like the things he said."

"No one would, but you still have to talk about it." Piper squeezed his hand and Logan sighed and nodded.

"Fine… he was mad you didn't' play by the rules, apparently us leaving really set him off." Logan shook his head, remembering some of the things that Damien said to him. "At one point he gagged me, he said he loves the sounds and mentioned that gagged during sex, you must be lovely in that position. He planned to kidnap you too. He had set up a table right beside me just for you. He was going to do water torture, because he knows you hate it." Piper cringed at the thought while Logan glanced over at James. "But he got James instead, so he said he'd practice it on him. He wants to taste your blood. He's mad Piper, he's livid and he doesn't care who he hurts now."

* * *

Damien packed up his belongings and looked around the warehouse making sure he didn't leave a trace of himself behind. He slipped out of the back entrance of the warehouse and ran over to one of the other warehouses there. He hijacked a red Toyota and made a quick getaway. He wasn't sure how long he had until police would arrive at that warehouse and try to detain him, but he couldn't let them get him just yet. Damien had a plan he needed to fulfill, one last hoorah if you will. There was no way he would allow himself to be taken into custody just yet, not until he got what he wanted.

_Those boys think they're smart, do they? Slipping out when I was trying to only make a new toy to play with. Stealing my van and escaping….. how…brave of them. They don't know what they just did, they don't know what they're in for._

_I'm careful._

_Because I'm careful that means I planned ahead._

_For doing so I should reward myself._

_Once I find them, I'll kill each and every one of them and use their limbs to decorate the house or wherever they are staying. _

_I'll write a new ending to her books._

_Where the hero doesn't live, where the law doesn't win, where the murderer gets exactly what he so deserves and works hard for. The murderer is the hero here, he's the one that works the hardest to achieve what he wants. He does anything necessary and gets the job done, and that's me. _

_I'm the real hero here._

He pulled into a cheap motel and rented a room with just cash. After slipping into the room he set down Piper's laptop on the bed and began to type furiously. Damien had put a GPS tracker in his car, should such an occasion occur where he'd lose the vehicle to one of those naïve fools.

"OH THIS IS PERFECT!" He giggled in delight when he realized the vehicle was still in motion, that meant they were a bit further away. He followed the movements of the vehicle until it came to a stop near the outskirts of Sacramento. He furrowed his eyebrows reading the address and quickly wrote it down on a notepad. Damien grinned staring at the screen.

_A secluded area near the outskirts of Sacramento? Do they want me to just walk right in and murder them?_

_Honestly they make it far too easy for me._

_This might be a little less enjoyable, for the sheer fact that it is so simple._

_No matter, I'll make it enjoyable somehow._

_Maybe I'll have a bit of fun with Piper and force Logan to watch._

_Maybe I'll pluck out James' eyeballs from the sockets and shove them down his throat._

_Perhaps I'll sever the ankles of Carlos, the one who originally foiled my plan._

_Oh god this is great._

He shivered in delight, unable to contain himself. He reached into his bag and pulled out a utility belt.

Damien needed to pack up a belt, he had to plan just exactly what he would do to these young adults.

* * *

"So then you know I totally shoved Piper out of the way and sacrificed myself to Damien." James nodded eating the pudding cup. The detective stood in the hospital room with a raised eyebrow as he listened to James. He needed to recount the stories from both of them. A description of the warehouse, what was said, what was done to them…. None of it was a very enjoyable experience, but after talking about the warehouse James found a little amusement explaining how he came to that situation in the first place.

"Oh load of shit!" Carlos said from his chair. "You did not shove Piper out of the way. I picked her up, put her in the escalade, and I covered her in case more bullets came flying. Your ass was choking on smoke or something!" Everyone chuckled quietly at the fact that James was trying to make himself seem like more of a hero. Logan glanced at Carlos and mouthed a silent 'thank you' to him, which Carlos just waved off. Logan felt that he needed to thank him for protecting his girlfriend and taking care of her. The fact that he was willing to take a bullet for her spoke volumes about his goofy friend, who he never realized that in the face of danger could instantly become so much more mature.

"Okay but who wore a t shirt the same color as hers just in case shit went down huh?" James asked glancing around at everyone. "That's right, I did!"

"Dude I got sniped, how many people can say they got shot by a sniper rifle?" Kendall said leaning forward in his chair.

"Uh I got stabbed!" Carlos said, "Does no one remember that? First victim here!"

"I think I take the cake you guys." Logan joked a little bit glancing at his friends.

"That's true you were there the longest." James nodded, then thought for a moment. "But wait I died like four times!"

"It was more than four James." Logan muttered.

"Oh, well I came back to life, my name is James Jesus Diamond." He nodded and finished his pudding cup, throwing it into the garbage can.

"I can't believe they're all _joking_ about this." Lucy whispered to Piper, who hadn't let go of his hand since he woke up.

"Well it's how they're coping with it." Piper shrugged glancing at her friend. Honestly Piper could do without them listening to their near death experiences.

"They have a weird way of coping with things." Lucy muttered, watching Carlos pat Kendall on the shoulder and forgetting that he was shot there. Kendall yelled in pain and Carlos quickly shouted an apology. "What about you? How are you coping?" Lucy patted Piper's back. She did lose her father after all, and she hasn't been able to see the rest of her family just yet. The whole experience was killing Piper but she was too busy worrying about her friends that were still living to think about her own feelings and mental health.

"Just fine Lucy."

"You know, if you made Logan talk about it we should make you talk about it…"

"I think it's best if we didn't do that right now." Piper muttered, trailing her thumb over Logan's knuckles. "I just want to focus on them getting better and catching this sick bastard. Okay?" Lucy nodded, but she was unconvinced. She figured it would be better to just…let Piper be Piper.


	15. Nowhere to Hide

**(winterschild11- he really is a messed up freak, and yeah at least the boys still have their humor to keep themselves sane.**

**Carlos'sCupcake- oh damien's a crafty one, who knows what he has up his creepy little sleeves!)**

* * *

Piper did not want to leave Logan's bed side for any reason at all, but after two days he figured it was time she went and rest. So late in the afternoon Logan pulled Carlos aside and told him to bring her home.

"No." Piper shook her head. "What if he tries to get into the hospital and kill everyone and I'm not here? I'm staying!" Piper shook her head frantically and Logan sighed.

"Baby I'm here with James, with police protection. I'll be fine okay? I want you to go back to the house and get some rest. Nothing's going to happen to me here. Got it? Don't make me get up." He threatened playfully and she sighed and nodded. Piper leaned over and cupped his face to give him a long, sweet kiss, as though it would be her last one.

"I'll be checking in on you!" She said as Carlos dragged her out of the room.

"Take care of her man!" Logan yelled before the door closed.

"I will!" Carlos yelled back. He kept his hand on the small of her back as he walked her towards the elevator. "Logan's going to be okay Piper, you know that."

"Can't blame me for being paranoid." She sighed pressing the button and crossing her arms over her chest. "But….thank you Carlos." She nodded to him, shifting her weight between her two legs. "You've done a lot for me these past few days…weeks. Well, you all have…but you, well you know."

"I know." Carlos smiled draping a friendly arm around her shoulder. "I'm the one that saved you from being taken and stuff, I guess that'll make me the star of your new book?" He looked over at her and she chuckled shaking her head.

"You're too much Carlos."

"I know, now come on." Carlos walked with her over to the Escalade where Kendall and Lucy were waiting. After they climbed in, Kendall first went through a drive through to get food for the four of them, since hospital food was really doing nothing for them. After that they took a slow, relaxing drive back to the house. There was a new type of feeling in the car, a type of calm that washed over them and made them feel safe. Yes, they didn't know where Damien or… Tom was, but what mattered more was that he had no idea where they were. There was no way he could take down an entire hospital to get to Logan and James, they were safe.

When they arrived back at the mansion, nothing seemed to be out of place. The four of them sat in the kitchen enjoying their greasy burgers and fries before splitting off to their separate rooms.

**PAGE BREAK**

Lucy entered the bedroom first while Kendall walked to the linen closet to get more towels. Damien watched as Lucy entered first and headed towards the dresser to take off her jewelry. She was humming to herself and sliding off her rings when she realized someone was humming the familiar tune along with her. When she looked up at the mirror she saw Damien standing behind her. She tried to let out a scream but he covered her mouth and stabbed the needle into the neck to pump her full of sedatives.

"Wrong place wrong time." He whispered in her ear as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. While her body lay limp against him he reached into a pocket of his utility belt and pulled out a cable tie. He quickly bound her hands and dragged her by her hair over to the closet where he tossed her inside. For a moment, he stared at her unconscious body with his head tilted to the side. "I'll figure out what I want to do with you later." He whispered quietly, shutting the closet door. After securing the door shut he pressed himself against the wall upon hearing footsteps head towards the bedroom.

"Hey I know you wanted the super fluffy towel….but I'm going to keep it for myself." He laughed stepping in. "Lucy?" He walked in further and dropped the two towels on the bed. Kendall turned around thinking she was trying to be cute and scare him, and just as he did so Damien was lunging at him with a knife. Kendall jumped back narrowly avoiding the knife slicing his stomach open. Kendall's eyes were wide open. He found out where they were staying. He didn't know how, or why, but he had to react. "Where's Lucy?!" He yelled punching him in the face and kicking him away from himself.

"Busy." Damien smirked and charged at Kendall again, knocking him to the ground before tackling him. Kendall held Damien's arms away from him so the knife wouldn't rip into his flesh. Kendall grunted as he fought him off, watching the tip of the knife as though his life depended on it, and it did. Damien smacked his head against Kendall's causing him to groan and fall back in a daze. Kendall saw the knife coming down towards him so he reached his hands out frantically to grab his forearm and to stop it from plunging into his chest. Damien growled, and with the other hand he grabbed Kendall's hair and bashed the side of his head on the floor repeatedly, blood seeping out through the blonde hair. Damien plunged the knife into Kendall's shoulder socket, causing him to scream bloody murder and faint from the excruciating pain. Damien pulled the knife away, wiped the blade on his jeans and walked out of the room with a smirk.

* * *

"Dude, did you see that nurse? She was so into me." James smirked and nodded slowly watching the nurse walk past their room. Logan rolled his eyes at his friend and turned his head to the side to stare at him.

"Dude, you think the entire staff here is into you." He snickered shaking his head.

"Uhh…hello! Maybe because they are? Have you seen this Logan?" James fanned his fingers over his face. "I'm a gorgeous, beautiful man that has been attacked and hurt. Chicks dig that, plus when I tell the story on how I saved my best friend and that's why I'm like this? They'll be all over me like a bee to honey, and boy….I am the honey." He smirked and put his arms behind his head as he relaxed into the pillow. Logan couldn't help but laugh at James and shake his head.

"I really don't think they'll go for you James, they'll think you'll attract the killer and get them killed."

"ACTUALLY Logan." James turned his head to stare at him. "If that's the case, they'll get kidnapped. What woman _doesn't_ get turned on from being rescued from some psycho by an absolutely handsome young man. A lesbian, but even so, if I saved a lesbian, she too would reward me because her ovaries wouldn't be able to handle it. Guarantee if there weren't clowns involved, as soon as you saved Piper, she probably would have had sex with you while saying 'oh my hero!'." James nodded with a smirk before bursting out into laughter. Logan started laughing too.

"You're an idiot. One, no she wouldn't have because she'd be scared, and two, you are not that good looking to make lesbians want to fall in love with you."

"Once they see my package they'd fall in love with me."

"Once they see your package they'll be thankful they're lesbians!" Logan threw his head back laughing while James took his spare pillow and threw it at Logan's head. Logan caught it and threw it back at James, still laughing. He glanced out the room when he was done making fun of him and noticed Detective Clyde talking on his phone. Logan furrowed his eyebrows as he watched him pace back and forth casually before suddenly stopping and instantly tensing up. He continued to watch as Clyde snapped his fingers to two of the five officers there and watched them run into an elevator while one of them spoke on a walkie talkie. Logan sat up in bed and told James to shut his mouth.

Clyde walked into the room getting off the phone. "If you guys try to leave, I will have them cuff you to these beds." He warned staring at the both of them.

"That's kinky….and weird." James muttered under his breath. "Why would we leave?"

"What's going on?" Logan questioned staring at him. Clyde sighed and shook his head.

"Look kid—"

"You better tell me what the hell is going on!" Logan shouted and turned red. He wasn't an idiot, he knew something went wrong but Clyde didn't want to tell him anything. That meant something happened to their friends, and Logan needed to know. "I'm not a child I deserve to know!"

"That was Carlos, he said Damien found them at the house." Clyde sighed and Logan's eyes shot open. James immediately sat up in bed and swung his legs over the side. "The hell do you think you're doing!?"

"Going with you." James gritted out as he stood up, grabbing the clothes off of the side table that the guys had brought for them for the day they would be able to leave the hospital.

"I can't let you, I have cars going out there now, I can't have you guys go. You're already in bad shape." But the two boys ignored his orders and got out of bed pulling on their new clothes.

"We're not letting them fight him off alone." James said as he pulled on his shirt.

"We're definitely not sitting here safe while my girlfriend and best friends are in that death house." Logan kept a straight face as he stepped towards the door, ignoring the pain that it brought to his body by putting pressure on his burnt foot.

"Don't make me regret this." Clyde said. He led the boys out through the side exit so the nurses wouldn't try to stop him for taking two patients out of the hospital. They climbed into his car and Logan sat in the front seat staring at the road ahead with his jaws clenched. Of course it was all too perfect. How he found them he didn't know—the car…

"The car." Logan muttered angrily under his breath.

"What car?" Clyde asked glancing at him sideways.

"The car we left the factory with."

"The van? What about it?" James leaned forward in his seat.

"We took that to the house James." Finally James pieced it together.

"He tracked his car there after we left!" James sighed and threw his head back.

"He must have wanted you guys to leave then, he wanted you to get out so he could find where you were all staying. He tracked to the house before we took it into police custody…" Clyde shook his head as he put a little more pressure on the gas pedal. James shook his head and buried his hands while Logan clenched his fists that were resting on his knees.

"We fell right into his trap. I can't fucking believe it."

"Don't get worked up." Clyde answered making a sharp left. "We're almost there, I have units coming in, he's not going to get away this time."

"I won't let him." Logan muttered darkly.

* * *

Carlos heard the blood curdling scream and realized immediately that they weren't safe. He picked up his phone and frantically called Detective Clyde as he picked up a golf club he kept by the bed and poked his head out of the room to see Damien leaving the bedroom of Kendall and Lucy. Carlos closed his eyes tightly waiting for the detective to answer.

"Detective Clyde, what is it Carlos?"

"He's in the house." Carlos said quietly. "Don't know how, or what, but you and your guys need to get over here before he kills us all. Send an ambulance….he already got to Lucy and Kendall, and I don't think he'll stop until he gets Piper."

"Alright just stay calm and try to find a safe place to hide." Carlos rolled his eyes at the order.

"Just hurry up!" Carlos hung up the phone and held the golf club like a bat, listening as the footsteps went past his bedroom and down the hall to where Piper was. He took a deep breath and bit his top lip nervously as his grip tightened around the club. Carlos crept out of the room quietly to see him walk into Piper's room.

"_Piper Stone, hello love!"_

"_Get away from me you sick fuck I swear I'll kill you!"_

"_How? Will it be just like in the books? Interesting, just come with me and the rest of them can live."_ It was quiet and Carlos was fearing that Piper actually considered going with him. He snuck into the room quietly to see Piper backing up against the wall, reaching for the bat that was next to the bed while Damien charged forward. Just as she lifted the bat ready to strike Carlos stepped in and with one powerful swing he hit Damien over the head and knocked him to the floor. Piper stared shocked for a moment before Carlos yelled at her.

"Get over here, now!" Piper grabbed the bat and ran over to Carlos who tugged her arm dragging her out. As they were running past Kendall's room she tugged his arm back.

"Kendall and Lucy!" She whispered harshly stepping into the room. Carlos stepped in expecting to see Kendall's dead body on the floor, but all they saw was a pool of blood on the floor where his body once was. "Where…where did he go? Where's Lucy!?"

"I don't know." Carlos shook his head and swallowed hard. "He's safe, both of them are I know it just come on. Right now you're not!" Carlos tugged her hand and pulled her out of the room. As they were leaving, Damien was leaving the other bedroom and holding his head. Carlos looked to the side and saw him, then glanced at Piper. "If I leave you, don't stop, just keep running."

"But you can't get hurt too!"

"Just trust me!" Carlos yanked her hand and started running down the hall with her to get to the staircase. The two bounded down the stairs two at a time, even when they slipped they didn't let it stop them for long as they got right back up and kept running.

"YOU CAN'T RUN FOREVER!" Damien laughed chasing them and picking up speed. "You're stuck in the middle of nowhere, you have no place to run!" He laughed sadistically and started to run down another hallway. That is until the golf club made contact with his stomach and he fell backwards onto the floor.

"I don't know about that." Carlos said raising the golf club above his head.


	16. Showdown

**(Winterschild11- I don't know, that Kendall is always disappearing!**

**Carlos'sCupcake- LMAO always count on James to bring a little humor by being a cocky bastard about his penis.**

**LazyLazyWriter- yeah Carlos, kick ass!)**

* * *

With the golf club raised above his head, Carlos would have brought it down with such force that it surely would have stopped Damien. However, Damien kicked Carlos between the legs. He groaned and tried to maintain his composure so he could hit Damien, but Damien kicked Carlos in the stomach o shove him back. When he stood up he punched Carlos in the face and knocked him to his knees.

"Stupid boy." Damien growled as he pulled the hunting knife from his pocket. He brought the knife up to chest level so he could drive it deep into Carlos' neck. Something moved in the corner of his eye from behind him, so he quickly ducked and rolled out of the way. Behind him was Piper with the baseball bat trying to swing at Damien's head from behind. Since Damien moved out of the way so quickly, Piper didn't have a chance to stop her swing. The bat in her hand collided with the side of Carlos' head and he quickly fell over on his face unconscious, blood seeping out of the side of his head seconds later.

"No!" Piper screamed. She was shocked with herself and when she turned around to swing again Damien was gone. Completely terrified she turned back to Carlos and knelt down beside him to help him and try to drag him away from the house. Piper looked around once more wondering where Damien could have disappeared to so quickly. As her head was turned to the side to make sure he wasn't there, suddenly it felt as though her air supply was being cut off. Damien stood behind her wielding the golf club that Carlos had planned to beat him with. He held the golf club against her neck from behind, using it to choke her and pull her to her feet. Piper grabbed at the golf club and tried to pull it away from her neck but she wasn't strong enough. She kicked her legs in the air, gasping and trying to pull away but Damien wouldn't let her.

"Now you're mine." He muttered in her ear before biting it. Piper tried to cry out but all one could hear were the sounds of her gasping and struggling for air. Damien quickly maneuvered his way to the door with her, but Kendall was there to stop him. He released Piper from his hold by removing the golf club and shoving her away with it. Piper fell over gasping for air while Damien took a wild swing at Kendall. Kendall dodged the first two swings and kicked Damien in the knee. Kendall had a low chance of winning this fight; with both of his shoulders being injured he could barely raise his arms, all he had right now were his legs. Damien smirked realizing Kendall was in far too much pain and had lost too much blood to fight back with all of his strength. After Kendall attempted to swing at Damien, Damien swung the club behind Kendall's legs cause him to fall to the ground. He hit Kendall in the stomach a few times before hitting his shoulder injury. Kendall screamed in pain and struggled to crawl. Piper lunged at Damien but he easily hit her in the stomach, knocking the wind out of her. "You kids shouldn't have left." Damien chuckled stabbing Kendall in the leg with a syringe to slow him down even more. He took out the hunting knife once more and was about to plunge it into his stomach, but Piper threw herself on him, knocking him away from Kendall.

"Leave him alone!"

"For someone who writes such brilliant stories, you're terrible in action." Damien commented as he quickly dragged the knife across her stomach. Piper cried out in pain and was pulled up to her feet by her hair. He grabbed the golf club once more and used it to keep her pressed against him as he dragged her out of the house.

_She should have listened from the very beginning._

_Things could have been so much better, so much easier._

_All she had to do was stay at that hotel._

_Just let me do what I wanted to do._

_Now look, her friends are dying, lying in pools of their own blood and here she is, bleeding and gasping for air as I occasionally choke her. Look at her, so weak… so desperate. It's different seeing this side of her, it's amusing._

_I love it._

_She's always in control._

_With her stories, the way she writes out her murders, she plans everything out so very carefully it's rather admirable. But oh now seeing her without the control….oh it just makes my bones shiver in delight._

_She doesn't even know what will happen. Her boyfriend isn't here to save the day, not like he could. I tortured him so bad he's lucky if he ever finds the strength inside to leave the safety of the hospital bed ever again. _

_Look at her….whimpering and clawing at me as though it would stop her. See that? The author may live in her book but today, she dies._

_This is my story now._

* * *

Logan felt guilty for the fact that they now had to race to the house in a mad dash, hoping that their friends were still alive. If he had let Piper stay at the hospital, she'd be safe. If he hadn't had told Carlos to take her home, they all would have stayed there to hang out with them and keep them company. Maybe things could have been different. He wasn't quite sure how, eventually they'd have to go back, but maybe just a little more time could have made a difference. Logan moved around in his seat, anxious to get there. They were close and that was making him nervous. Would he hear the blood curdling screams of his best friends and his girlfriend, or would he hear absolute silence because he was too late?

_Of course we get here before the other officers did. What are they waiting for? For their confirmed deaths to show up?_ Logan thought as he hopped out of the car.

"Stay behind me, keep quiet." Clyde ordered as he approached the house. "Do not stray away from me, do you two understand that?" He turned around to gaze at James and Logan. They rolled their eyes but nodded. Clyde withdrew his gun from the holster and tested the door to see if it was unlocked. Seeing that it wasn't, he kicked the door in and walked in. James followed the detective, and as Logan was taking his first steps something didn't feel right.

Aside from the feelings of dread and walking in to see everyone dead, something just felt different that he couldn't explain. His gut was telling him not to go inside that house. Logan furrowed his eyebrows and stepped back for a minute to see if there was something outside that he was missing. He stepped away from the front door and started walking along the side of the house. There were no sounds coming from the inside that he knew of, so he might as well check the outside. As Logan was walking he heard a sharp cry that lasted only a second, but that was all that he needed. Logan quickly jogged to the back of the house, trying to ignore the excruciating pain that shot through his body from his feet with every step he took. When Logan reached the back of the house he could see Damien manhandling his girlfriend with a golf club. Logan watched as the golf club that was used to keep her pressed against him was quickly removed from her and used to hit her back and force her to the ground. Logan's nostrils flared in anger, and with all of his strength he forced his body to run at Damien. He could feel some of his stitches starting to tear, and every step sent more pain throughout his body, but that wasn't his main focus at that time.

"DAMIEN!" Logan shouted his name but quickly skidded to a stop in front of him when Damien grabbed Piper by her hair and knelt down beside her. He yanked her hair back exposing her neck and pressed the blade against her skin.

"Yes, Logan?" Damien questioned calmly as he stared up at him. The type of stare he gave Logan resembled a completely calm gaze. It disturbed Logan, it angered him.

"Let her go. This is between you and me." He gritted through his teeth. Damien chewed on his lip and glanced down at Piper.

"Say his name." He ordered. Piper did not comply, so he pressed the blade further into her skin causing blood to slowly trickle out.

"Logan!" She cried in fear.

"Stop it!" Logan yelled taking another step forward. This made Damien laugh hysterically.

"I love it…I truly love it." He chuckled staring between the two. "Does this anger you Logan? Seeing your woman helpless in the hands of another man?" He tilted his head to the side. "Does it anger you to see her cry your name in complete fear? The Queen of Death on the ground, bleeding and whimpering?" Logan looked over Piper as he was speaking, he had just noticed the gash on her stomach and he immediately tensed up as he glanced back at Damien. "This is not between you and I Logan, but between Piper and myself." He glanced down at her and gave her hair another rough tug. "Isn't it Miss Stone?" Piper glanced at Logan, her eyes looking him over in complete fear. Not in fear for herself either, but for fear that Logan was going to die. Damien saw her staring at him and followed her gaze to Logan. "You're not looking too good there Logan, are you sure you're up for the fight?" He chuckled.

"You know what Damien? This was between you and I the minute you sent her that video. When you broke into her apartment, when you tortured her as a clown….when you killed her father, kidnapped me and James. The minute you began to hurt my best friends…this whole time it's been between you and I. So let's keep it that way. Let her go so the two of us could settle this." Logan stood tall as he glared at Damien. He cracked his fingers one by one, well, the ones that were still intact anyway. "Or shall I say, Tom?"

Damien just snapped at hearing his real name. He threw Piper down and twirled the knife at his hand before charging at Logan. How dare he use that name? That was not the alias he was going by for this special case, how dare he use it?

Hopefully years of play fighting with the guys would save Logan here.

Logan grabbed the wrist that was holding the knife and used his other hand to hold Damien's free arm while he twisted the wrist until the knife fell from his grasp. Once that bright orange hunting knife hit the ground Logan kicked it away and stuck a leg behind Damien's, while using his upper body to push Damien over his leg. The two fell to the ground and Logan angrily punched Damien in the face before Damien managed to fight him off. While the two were going at it like animals Piper forced herself up from the ground to grab the discarded knife.

After Damien had kicked Logan off he saw Piper reaching for the knife. He quickly scrambled up and kicked her stomach right over her wound. She screamed and held her belly on the ground while Logan tackled Damien to the floor once more. The two exchanged blows, a punch to the nose by Logan. A swift hit to the jaw by Damien. Damien rolled over onto Logan and wrapped his hands tightly around his throat to strangle the life out of him.

Logan wasn't willing to give up just yet, and neither was Piper. Although in a terrible amount of pain, she rolled over to her side and swiftly kicked Damien in the ribs repeatedly until he was growing angry at her hits. He let go of Logan and turned to the side to hurt her, but Logan used both of his legs to kick him away. He picked up the golf club and let it smash against Damien's back as he was scrambling to get up.

"Do you know the hero at the end of her story, Damien? Hortense?" Logan smirked delivering another blow to Damien's back, before kicking him in the stomach to flip him onto his back.

"The failure you mean." Damien spat before Logan hit him once more.

"No, I mean the hero." Another harsh blow to his ribs. "Name's Logan _Hortense_ Mitchell. Looks like I'm the hero." He chuckled darkly at seeing Damien's reaction and with one hard, final swing; he bashed the side of Damien's head with a golf club and knocked him unconscious. Logan hit him once more for good measure before tossing the golf club aside and dropping to his knees beside Piper who was lying on her back and clutching her bleeding stomach. She stretched one of her bloody hands out to grasp his, and he quickly took her hand in both of his before kissing the top of her forehead.

"It's over." Logan stated, pressing his forehead to hers. "You're okay. We're all okay."

"Carlos! And Kendall…and Lucy…" Her eyes started to water at the realization that her friends could possibly be lying dead inside. Logan swallowed and dabbed at her eyes, but his fears were soon gone.

"What about us?" Carlos chuckled staggering over with the help of James while holding a cloth to his head.

"We're fine." Lucy smiled a bit as she helped a very woozy Kendall over.

"Totally good." Kendall barely nodded.

"Logan's not the only tough guy here." James nodded to Logan before watching Clyde walk over to Damien to handcuff him.

"See that?" Logan said glancing back at Piper with a huge smile. "It's over."


	17. The End

**(winterschild11: Yup, they got the psycho and now all is well!**

**Carlos'sCupcake: Oh well NOW it's over, only took me like a month or two to figure it out lmao.**

**LazyLazyWriter: YAY FOR BAD ASS LOGAN FUCK YEAH!)**

****God this ending took way too long and it's terrible, I'm so sorry****

* * *

_**One Year Later**_

One year later, the entire Big Time Rush family was at Gustavo's house. They decided that once a year they were going to take a week-long vacation to just get away from everything. Just for them to be happy that they were alive and well, Gustavo didn't mind this at all. In fact, he was currently with them at his house, standing off to the side of the indoor pool area and sleeping on a lounge chair.

Logan glanced around the pool until his eyes settled on Kendall. There he sat on a lounge chair with Lucy curled up on his lap fast asleep with her arms wrapped tightly around his waist. He was talking to his mom in the chair beside him, while Katie sat on the arm rest of his chair and looked at the scars on his shoulders. As soon as they were told that everything was over, Katie and Jennifer Knight were at the hospital as quickly as possible, crying hysterically that their son and brother was hurt, but crying more because they were happy he was alive. Kendall glanced to the side for a second to see Katie tracing over his stab wound. Katie leaned down and kissed his scar before glancing at Kendall, who smiled sweetly at her and kissed her on the forehead.

Next in his line of sight was Carlos who was playing a board game with his new girlfriend, Laura. In Logan's eyes, Carlos was always the idiot friend that meant well. He was immature and always goofing off, but with the events that occurred a year ago, it was amazing how Carlos seemed to mature within an instant. Logan never realized just how much of a man Carlos was in the time of an emergency. When Piper told him of the numerous times Carlos protected her, he was simply amazed. Now here he was, a year older, a year wiser, and with a girlfriend who brought out the best of him. Carlos wasn't quite the same as he was before the incident, but then again none of them were. At least he still had his sweet humor about him. Now, he had a lovely girlfriend that cared deeply for him, something Logan thought Carlos deserved.

Now there was James, his best friend that endured torture with him. James was in the pool splashing around with his girlfriend Mona. Logan couldn't believe this, but Mona actually…was a hot nurse at the hospital that tended to James. He told her their crazy ordeal and Mona was just drawn to the poor, damaged beautiful man. The two began to date, and although he wouldn't admit it, James was clearly in love with this girl. No one could miss seeing how tenderly she cared for his wounds. The way her finger tips would graze over the scars on his abdomen before she lovingly placed a kiss on his cheek.

Logan knew that James was still bothered by the situation, even now. Sometimes he would get a nightmare every now and again, fearing that _he_ was going to come back and torture the two of them once more. But Mona was helping James; she was there for him whenever he needed comfort.

Then Logan's gaze settled on Piper. Her mother and sister were beyond devastated with the events that happened within those few weeks. The death of a father and husband, it hit home hard. Everyone assumed they would get together as a family and comfort each other, but that didn't happen. Her sister went on a rampage, blaming Piper and her 'stupid stories' for destroying the family, while her mother just stopped talking to her. Her stories apparently ruined the family. The last time any of them saw each other was the funeral service they held for their father, even then, not a single word was uttered between them. Piper had to move out of the house, they didn't want her there, and quite frankly, she didn't want to be in the house her father was murdered in, so she moved down to LA with the boys.

Piper caught Logan gazing at her and smiled a bit. She moved away from the window and walked over to him. She sat down on his lap and curled her arms around his neck before placing a loving kiss on his jaw. She glanced down at his chest and nearly shed a tear when she stared at the scars. She never got used to seeing Logan that way. It hurt just to think of everything he had been through. Logan was tortured the longest, and by far the worst. When Damien was arrested and sent to jail, Logan immediately was angry with himself, wishing he had killed him. '_I should have killed him´_ he would mutter under his breath _'I should have ended his life'_. For days Logan didn't sleep. All he did was lie awake next to her and stare at the door as though he was waiting for him to walk in. If he did fall asleep against his own will, he was sent into a nightmare realm where he endured the torture over and over again, waking up in a cold sweat with an ear piercing scream that would make anyone's heart stop. To get Logan to open up was a task. He refused to go to therapy like the rest of the guys were forced to do. No matter what Mama Knight did she couldn't convince him to go. So Piper had to become his personal therapist. She knew everything he had been through; after all, she had once written that material before. Logan would have to talk to her and share the details; little by little he got better. But he too still suffered from the occasional nightmare or panic that Damien would come back and murder him in his sleep.

"How are the book sales doing?" Logan questioned quietly. Piper shrugged and rested her head on his chest.

"I don't know, I don't care." She murmured. Piper was ready to quit writing all together, but Logan urged her not to since it was her passion. Granted, it did nearly get all of them killed, that was a…once in a life time kind of situation that could never repeat itself. So after a break for half a year, she decided to put out not one books, but two. Two novels where the heroes were a group of four boys who had known each other since childhood. Basically, she wrote about their experience. One novel had an all-white cover, and the title was in black font. That novel had a lighter, almost comical twist on it to make light of the situation. Meanwhile the second one was the darker, gruesome version which had an ending in which no one was happily alive. Piper didn't care about the book sales, they were unimportant, but the books were doing wonderfully. "As long as I have money to buy at least ramen noodles, I'm okay."

"Uh huh…" Logan chuckled and kissed her forehead. "Talk to your family?"

"No." Piper shook her head, "still having nightmares?"

"Yeah." He sighed and glanced away from her.

"That's okay." She whispered and rubbed his chest. "I'll be here for you Logan."


End file.
